Rockfart
by Ferret Lovers
Summary: Slytherins, teenage hormones, farting rocks and lots of humor. What do you get? A story which you can laugh out at.
1. Chapter 1

**.: Rockfart :.**

**A/N: **This is a fanfiction were I place myself and friend in as Hogwarts students (Virginia is me, Amy is my friend). If you don't like that, THEN DON'T READ IT! Also, Amy will be getting with Draco, myself with Blaise. Don't like that either, THEN DON'T READ IT! There is going to be some seriously Pansy Parkinson bashing, maybe a little Hermione, Harry and Ron too. Don't like that, DON'T READ IT!

And as last; there is going to be _a lot_ of sex/painful jokes in this story, don't like it ... well you know the rest. If you just want some teenager humor, go ahead and read. If you hate me for doing this, go ahead and flame me =D

(If you're wondering why the hell the story is called; Rockfart. Then you have to wait until next chapter to find out)

**Chapter 1**

There it was; Platform 9 ¾. Virginia smiled brightly at her friend, Amy who was sulking and glaring at everyone who dared to look at her. Virginia clasped her tongue and pulled her blonde haired friend with her.  
  
"Could you just pretend that you're happy?" asked Virginia in a bored voice as she flicked her long blonde hair out of her face. Amy glared at her and smirked. "Just because you like school, doesn't mean I have to worship it too."  
  
"I do not worship school!" Virginia burst out. "I'm simply saying that, if they can teach you hexes. What is more fun to change someone's hair colour over night?"  
  
Amy giggled and thought about that. She looked at the crowd and quickly hopped on the train. Virginia trailed behind her, as if she was afraid to be lost. The two girls searched for an empty compartment and finally found one.  
  
They sat opposite each other and played who could stare the longest without bursting into laughter. Blue versus blue eyes. Suddenly the train started moving and they both burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You know, we are probably the only ones that are those 'exchange students'," Amy commented. Virginia sighed and shrugged. "It's not like we have a choice, now do we?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "I hate it that we are new. We're going to be 5th years, and we haven't even got to our first, second, third and fourth!"  
  
Virginia looked out of the window and sighed again. "Well, let's hope they won't give us much homework or something," she grinned as she saw Amy's face at the name of 'homework'.  
  
She continued. "Oh yes, we're going to have lots and lots of homework," grinning as Amy was turning slightly green.  
  
"Shut your trap or I'm going to stuff that wand of yours up your arse," Amy threatened.  
  
Virginia giggled at her one of her daily threads. "Come on, lets change into our shiny new robes," she said happily and pulled out her robe from her trunk.  
  
"I'll change later," Amy mumbled under her breath. Virginia changed into her school uniform and slumped down on her seat.  
  
"Do you know, Harry Potter is attending the school too," Virginia spoke, as if she knew him personally.  
  
Amy huffed. "I do not like this Potter person. I heard a lot of whispering around his name," she said.  
  
"Well, duh," Virginia said dully. "It's because he's famous!" she explained like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.  
  
Only Amy was a little vague about stating the obvious. She raised her eyebrows but shrugged it off. They sat a few minutes in silence when Amy smiled at Virginia for no reason.  
  
Virginia already knew what she was smiling about. "When are you going to work on VS?" Amy asked excitedly.  
  
Virginia sighed and frowned at her. "Well I don't know. It's a little hard when you are having a writers block!" she hissed at her.  
  
Virginia is a wannabe writer. She had started a story that she called; Valentine Stone. She was already working 4 months on it. As soon as Amy read it, she had bugged her to death to work on it.  
  
It would go like this;  
  
-Poke- "Virginia," -Poke- "are you inspired yet," -Poke- "to work on VS," -Poke- "and give the new chapter to me?" -Poke-  
  
Virginia would just glare defiantly at her and huff. Her response was rather vague; "If I know what to do, then I'll let you know."  
  
Amy was now doing the same thing, yet again. -Poke- "Virginia," -Poke- "are you inspired yet," -Poke- "to work on VS," -Poke- "and give the new chapter to me?" -Poke-  
  
Virginia slapped Amy's hand away and glared at her. "Why don't you just be a bad 'lil girl and dress in your robes?"  
  
Amy looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Does that mean I'll get the new chapter?" she asked, full of hope.  
  
"Oh, bother."  
  
--  
  
They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Amy thought it was weird to travel across the lake with some first years. Virginia just jabbed her side and sarcastically smiled at the first years in the boat. They looked frightened of the two girls. Virginia just smiled at them, while making sure Amy wouldn't go all sarcastic on them.  
  
"Big huff, they have a lake. Why must they all go like; oooooh, I've never seen a lake!" Amy said undignified, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, it's because they have never seen such a huge castle in their lives," replied Virginia in awe. Amy looked up and was shocked by the view. A huge castle with many, many towers stood on a hill.  
  
It was Hogwarts.  
  
After they reached the shore, they were lead into the castle and waited in a small hall. Every first year was feeling very nervous, even the two new girls.  
  
"Why are we waiting?" Virginia asked impatiently, she didn't like waiting for something she did not know. As soon as it escaped her red lips, a person in a green robe appeared from the doors. It was a woman with square black glasses.  
  
"I'm professor McGonagall. At the other side of these doors is the Great Hall, where you are sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family; you will be in that house until you graduate. Now follow me," Professor McGonagall said very strictly and standard.  
  
The first years started to follow the woman and they entered the Great Hall. Virginia nudged Amy's side and pointed at the ceiling.  
  
Amy didn't got far, but was looking at the thousands of candles that were floating in the air. The two girls were gaping like fish, as were the other first years too. Soon the Great Hall where whispering, from all four tables. Virginia was sure they were talking about her and Amy, because they were a little bigger than the rest of the lot.  
  
McGonagall stopped at the end, where all the teachers were seated. "Now, when I call out your name, please sit down so that you'll be sorted into your house."  
  
McGonagall began calling out names, and every time the person would sit on the tiny stool and wear an overly large hat. Oh, and the overly large hat; it talks.  
  
"Lee, Amy," the professor finally called out Amy. Amy smiled nervously at Virginia and walked on the steps, sat on the little stool and everything went dark after that.  
  
Virginia looked at her friend as the McGonagall placed the hat on her. It took 3 seconds before it yelled out; SLYTHERIN!  
  
The Slytherin table cheered as Amy walked towards it and sat next to a blonde haired boy. Virginia looked at her and hoped she would get in Slytherin too. It was only 5 more persons later when her name was called out.  
  
"Paltry, Virginia,"  
  
Amy looked at her friend as she sat down while the hat was placed on her head. Her view was blocked by a sudden mess of white blonde hair. Amy glared at the person.  
  
"Do you mind?!" she snapped at him. He turned and looked her in the eye. Amy stopped complaining.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Virginia left the hat and joined the table with all the cheering.  
  
Amy looked away from the boy with grey eyes and let out a disappointing sigh. "Darn it, we aren't in the same house," she sulked. Virginia walked over to the cheering table.  
  
Then the blonde haired boy started talking to her.  
  
"You aren't a first year," he sneered at her. Amy smiled. "Well, it doesn't take that much brain to notice," she replied witty.  
  
Suddenly, another person joined in the conversation. It was a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He flashed her a politic smile.  
  
"It's his way of saying; hello. My name's Blaise Zabini. And that git over there is Draco Malfoy," the boy explained, and pointed at the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Amy Lee. I think I'm going to be a 5th year," she replied with a smile. Amy sneaked a glance at this Draco person, but he was eating.  
  
Amy looked at the table and it was full of food. She smiled and dug in.  
  
Virginia was also disappointed because she didn't get into Slytherin. She took her seat next to a red haired girl. The girl smiled as she sat down.  
  
"Hullo, you look a little old to be a first year," she said politely.  
  
"Well, I am going to be a 5th year, so that explains it a bit," Virginia said nervously. The redhead smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley. If you see another redhead out there, it's probably my brother," she chuckled.  
  
Virginia shook her hand and giggled a bit. "Virginia Paltry, and I'll hope this brother of yours is as nice as you are,"  
  
She looked across the hall and spotted Amy, sitting between two boys. She smiled as Amy looked up, and waved at her.  
  
"Are you waving at the Slytherin table?" a male voice said suddenly. Virginia looked next to her and saw another redhead standing, looking at her as if she was lying.  
  
"You must be Ginny's brother here," she said politely and smiled.  
  
"Did you just waved at the Slytherin table?" he repeated. Virginia frowned. "So what if I did?" she asked, already disliking this guy.  
  
"Slytherins are evil, you should not be waving at them," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Unlike Amy, Virginia was not vague on stating the obvious.  
  
"Well my friend is a Slytherin, do you have a problem with that?" she glared at every possible candidate that even dared to utter the letter 'y'. The redheaded boy retreated from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's my brother Ron. He is such a git, especially when it comes to Slytherins." Ginny said annoyed.  
  
"Ah well, I can live with it," Virginia joked and glanced at the Slytherin table. It's going to be one hell of a year. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
"It's a jolly good ol' day. The sun is shining, the owls are dying, brooms are flying. Just let me say; AMY I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO TURN THIS OF-"Amy irritated slammed on the thing that was singing this overly cheerful song. Trust Virginia to give her an annoying thing to get her out of bed.  
  
"What in Merlin's name was that?" a girl complained from out of her bed. Amy ignored her.  
  
Amy groaned and rolled out of her four poster bed. She stood up and slowly dressed herself in her school uniform. She smiled sheepishly when she recalled her dream. Her. A certain Slytherin. And of course; _snogging_. Her smile turned into a scowl when she woke up from her dream by Virginia's cheerfully song.  
  
"I'm going to kill her," she hissed to no one particular and she followed her roommates as they traveled down to the Great Hall, to get some breakfast. The girls finally stopped at the big doors and tried to get in. Amy stopped abruptly and started giggling like mad.  
  
A girl turned her head towards Amy. "What are you laughing about?" she snapped at her.  
  
"You're trying to get _in_," Amy giggled. The Slytherin girl did not seem to catch on what she meant by that.  
  
Once the girls finally managed to get the doors open they marched into the Great Hall, glaring at everyone who breathes the same air as them. Except for their fellow Slytherins of course.  
  
Amy glanced at the Gryffindor table, there she was. The cheerful person who could just wake up and not be grumpy in the morning. Virginia noticed some one's eyes on her and looked up from her table. She smirked, thinking probably about the singing thing, and waved at Amy. Amy waved back and mouthed; 'They were trying to get in!' with a giggle. Virginia registered this and giggled too.  
  
All the other students who saw this, were looking at them with blank faces.  
  
Virginia returned to her breakfast and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Amy taking her seat next to that blonde boy again. Virginia smiled inwardly and looked at her schedule of her classes today. She glanced at Ginny's schedule, who sat next to her, and noticed that hers was a lot shorter than her own.  
  
"Why do you have lesser classes than me?" Virginia pouted. Before Ginny could even utter a word, a bossy and high pitched voice interrupted her conversation.  
  
"You have more classes because you have a lot of catching up to do. I heard the teachers talk about it and-"Virginia cut her off. "So you were eavesdropping?" she asked with sarcasm.  
  
The girl with brown eyes and brown bushy hair looked at her as if she has gone insane. "I am a prefect, I am allowed to hear these things," she said defensively. "So you agree with eavesdropping," replied Virginia smugly.  
  
"Again, I am a prefect. I'm allowed to hear things that normal students are not," she said in an undignified voice.  
  
"What's a prefect?" Virginia asked confused. "Some one who can give you detentions," Ginny whispered into her ear. Virginia giggled and saw that the girl had disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. Know-it-all 6th year, has a crush on my brother and is excellent at charms class." Ginny fully informed her. That was more information than she had asked for.  
  
Ginny smiled meekly. "I am weird, yes I know."  
  
"Well, join the club. Me and Amy have one," Virginia joked and they both laughed.  
  
--  
  
Amy was not in a good mood in the morning. But she tried her best not to glare a hole at someone who said 'good morning' to her.  
  
She scowled at Draco, who was sitting straight up and fully awake. "How can you be so ... awake?" she asked. Draco turned from his breakfast and arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Because I'm a Slytherin?" he simply said. Amy just noticed that everyone at her table was like him. _It's like those freaky children that do all the same things. What was that movie called? Silence of the lambs ... yeah ..._  
  
Amy sighed and poured some milk for herself, as she does every morning. She took a sip of her milk and immediately felt awake. She smiled at Blaise who was sitting opposite of her.  
  
Blaise just wiggled an eyebrow at her. She frowned, every Slytherin is always showing her one eyebrow.  
  
"I've got to learn how to do that," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, the person who sat next to her started grumping.  
  
"Goyle, stop pretending like you're going to faint. The food is right _in front_ of you," Draco said without even looking at the person's direction.  
  
"But," -Wheeze- "Malfoy," -Wheeze- "I think," -Wheeze- "I'm going to,"  
  
An enormous bubbling sound came from underneath his arse and suddenly Amy smelled an unpleasant smell. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick," she explained and fanned her face. She quickly scooted over to Draco and clutched his arm.  
  
"What is that thing?!" she asked. Amy was scarred for life from that experience.  
  
Draco shrugged her off his arm, but didn't look annoyed. "That thing is Goyle. He doesn't know how to keep his private smells to himself," he retorted pointedly at Goyle, who had a smug smile on his face.  
  
Amy looked at him with big eyes and quickly left the table, walking over to the Gryffindor table. Virginia saw Amy walking over to her with a horrid expression on her face. Virginia stood up and stopped Amy.  
  
"Gods, what happened to you?" she asked her friend concerned. "Meh noh mo mornal," she uttered complete nonsense.  
  
However, Virginia seemed to understand what she was saying. "Why aren't you normal anymore?"  
  
Amy shook Virginia by her shoulders and looked at her with very big eyes. "I just heard a rock fart!" she almost yelled.  
  
Virginia's lips twitched at the corner of her mouth, which eventually turned into a big grin. "Oh my, you're probably scarred for life, right?" she asked amused. Amy nodded quickly and returned to her normal state; you-watch-me-and-I-glare.  
  
They had received a little audience from the Gryffindors as well as the Huffelpufs, the table next to them. But as soon Amy stared glaring again, they returned to their timetables.  
  
"Hey Amy, have you seen your schedule?" Virginia asked as she sat down by the Gryffindor table. "No, why?" Amy replied confused.  
  
"I think we're going to be tutored or something by a professor. Because we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Amy looked at her blankly; she was not the person who quickly understands everything. "Never mind," her friend said and soon owls were flying all over the place. Amy took a seat next to Virginia and they both received a letter.  
  
Amy teared it open and read it quietly to herself.  
  
_Miss Lee,  
  
As you may have noticed, your timetable is actually a little more longer than other 5th years students. This is because you had to skip the former years. When classes end normally for all 5th years, you're going to be tutored by a teacher for normal subjects. This continues the whole year. Because of your busy schedule, you will not have to make homework of the 5th years subjects.  
  
Be there at that exact time as the timetable says.  
  
S. Snape._  
  
Amy looked up from her letter to Virginia. She too had the same expression as hers. _No homework_.  
  
Virginia was the first to squeal and soon followed by Amy. They were acting like children, and they knew it. "No homework! No homework!" they chanted and everyone was either glaring at them or just plainly staring.  
  
--  
  
Virginia made sure to follow Ginny everywhere, or else she was lost. She was relieved they had almost the same classes together, except for two.  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly and turned around. "It really annoys me that you follow me, instead of walking next to me,"  
  
Virginia blushed and rushed a little so she was walking next to Ginny. "Sorry, I try to remember the way we walk. And it isn't easy if I suddenly walk into a wall or something," she muttered.  
  
Ginny smiled and stepped inside a classroom. Virginia hadn't noticed this because she was memorizing their path and made contacted with hard, solid, cold stone.  
  
She drew back from the wall and mustered her mightiest glare. She pouted, rubbed her forehead and walked into the classroom.  
  
Ginny had already saved a seat for her, and Virginia gladly took it. "Charms class?" she asked. Ginny nodded and took out her wand.  
  
Virginia did the same with her wand. Ginny suddenly giggled as she saw her wand. "What's so funny?" she asked, not getting it why she is giggling.  
  
Ginny pointed at her wand. "Your wand," -Wheeze- "It's," -Wheeze- "Pink!"  
  
Virginia looked generally offended. "And your point being?" she snapped at her. She was very fond of her pinkish wand, thank you very much.  
  
"Alright class, I hope you enjoyed your vacation. Let's recall the charm; _Accio_. Please don't Accio things such as the school blackboard, like you did last time," the little dwarf mumbled under his breath.  
  
Students began to say Accio and small objects were flying into their hands. Virginia looked excited and started mimicking their moves with her wand-  
  
"Ow! My eye! My eye!" Ginny cried out holding her right eye, which was poked by a pinkish wand just a second ago.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny! I didn't mean to!" Virginia apologized, feeling very embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Draco replied looking annoyed.  
  
Amy blushed and looked away. "I wasn't staring," she defended. Draco turned to look at her and raised one of his eyebrows. Damn, I have to learn how to do that.  
  
"Does it comes to your brain that you are sitting next to me?" he asked and smirked as Amy blushed again.  
  
Suddenly a ball of paper hit Amy right in her face. "Ugh, what idiot threw this?!" she looked around fanatically to look who did it. She picked up the ball of paper and opened it.  
  
- _Isn't this great? I learned this in Charms class, seems that the little dwarf likes us Gryffindors. Hehe, don't worry about throwing it all the way to me, because I can do this-  
_  
Suddenly, the sheet of paper was pulled out of her hands and flew with abnormally great speed towards Virginia, who looked at her with a look that said clearly; look-what-I-can-do-and-you-can't. Then the sheet of paper was hurled towards her. And it hit her square in the face, again.  
  
- _Aren't you just jealous of what I learned? Alright what I wanted to tell you; stop gaping like a fish at that blonde boy. I know he's hot, but my god. You are completely smitten with that bloke! Signal me if you wrote your reply.  
_  
Amy glared at it and pulled out her pen. She still wasn't used to those quills and she scribbled quickly the reply. She looked at Virginia as she pulled her finger on her. Virginia gaped and frowned; retreating the note.  
  
Virginia opened her note and was still frowning.  
  
- Don't you ever, ever attack me again with a hurling sheet of paper! And as for your 'observation' I am not smitten with the bloke. Gods, I have morals you know. I do not 'smitten' a bloke if I only know him for one day.  
  
Virginia wrote down her reply with a pink pen. She thought quills were nasty little buggers, they decided to break down when writing down notes. She pulled her wand and muttered the spell under her breath. "_Waddiwasi_!" She smirked widely as it hit Amy again in her face.  
  
Amy on the other hand was not happy. She picked the paper up rather roughly and opened it.  
  
- _Yes, you only 'smitten' a bloke when you have known him for 2 days. But please, do us all a favor and stare at him when you come across him in the hallway.  
_  
Amy pouted and wrote back. Once she was finished, she gave Virginia the finger again. The note was now flying towards her again.  
  
Virginia opened the note and read what interesting and witty reply Amy could come up with.  
  
- But I do stare at him in the hallways, it's not like I can't help it. And stop hitting me in the face!  
  
She giggled and wrote back her reply. She said the spell again and for the fourth time that day, it hit Amy in the face.  
  
Amy glared daggers at Virginia and was about to blow up when she saw someone's hand grabbing her note and opening it. Amy's eyes widened when she saw Draco opening the note.  
  
Virginia noticed this to, and didn't want to embarrass her friend, or herself. She nudged Ginny in her side. "Do something Ginny!" she pleaded. Ginny had followed this whole ordeal and quickly pulled her own wand.  
  
"Let's hope my aim isn't that pathetic. _Incendio_!" she waved her wand and the note burned up into purple flames.  
  
"Aah! My hand is on fire! Aah!" Draco yelled and waved his hand that was on fire everywhere. Amy ducked the incoming firehand, grabbed her butterbeer and dumped it over his hand.  
  
The flames were out and Draco let out a sign of relieve. Then he glared so evilly that everyone who had watched the whole scene, shut up and returned to their own business.  
  
"I'll get you for who did this to me," he threatened and sat down. Amy had an expression on her face that was a mixture of pure horror and just plain amused.  
  
"Serve's you right for stealing my note," she said to him.  
  
When lunch was over, they all got to their own classes. Each and every one of them was bored, until Virginia had one last class to go to, and Ginny wasn't in it.  
  
"Potions ... where the heck is that?" she asked to herself and looked down at her timetable, not being able to see where she was going. Soon she bumped her head against someone else's.  
  
She looked up to apologized and saw that is was Amy. She smiled and looked at the paper Amy was holding, it was her timetable and she had Potions too.  
  
"Hey we have a class together!" they said at the same time.  
  
They giggled and Amy was the first to speak. "Would you think I'm a pervert when I say I thought something nasty about that?" she asked, smiling meekly at Virginia who was holding her laughter.  
  
"Darn it Amy! Now I'm doing it too!" they both laughed and walked together somewhere were they thought and hoped it was Potions.  
  
"Oh look! There are students maybe we can ask them- IEK!" Virginia fell over, what she thought it was a rock, but quickly catches herself as she sat on it. It was squashy and big. Virginia frowned and looked down.  
  
It was a person. A very overly weight person. And, Virginia sniffed.  
  
"God, something smells in here," she said explaining to Amy. Amy stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Dudette, you're sitting on a person," she exclaimed dully.  
  
"Dudette, you're right, let's ask him directions!" as if Virginia did not noticed she was sitting on a living person.  
  
"Hello, do you know where the Potions classroom is?" Virginia asked the person innocently.  
  
"Huff ...." The person said. Virginia leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she apologized.  
  
"Mouhve," the person tried to say. "I'm sorry, but please speak English,"  
  
Amy looked at Virginia dully. "Maybe it would help if you would remove your arse form it's body?" she asked sarcastically. Virginia frowned and glared at her friend.  
  
"No, I'll think I'm going to sit here for the rest of the day," she said undignified and crossed her arms.  
  
The person tried to speak gain. "Maloi, whee art thou?"  
  
Virginia looked puzzled. "I think he's saying something in Shakespeare,"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and pushed Virginia with a strangled yelp of the person. The person looked much like that Goyle thing from earlier. The person stood up and looked at Amy with blank eyes.  
  
"You not Malfoy," he said as if he just noticed she was a SHE.  
  
Amy tried not to be sarcastic against schizophrenic people. "Well, that's because he's a boy and I'm a girl. But do you know where the potions' classroom is?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The boy frowned at her and looked deeply in thought, or so it would seem. "I know how to fart," he said proudly.  
  
Virginia laughed and pulled Amy away from this crazy person. "Well, you should be proud of that," she giggled at him and ran over to the group of students.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the potions' classroom is?" Virginia asked.  
  
"We tried asking it to that rock over there, but it seems he is in need of a guide of his own," Amy retorted.  
  
A girl with black hair and a Slytherin crest on her robes looked at them up and down. She laughed with this annoying high pitched voice. Amy grimaced at the sound.  
  
"Yes we know, but we are not telling YOU!" she said and all the students started laughing.  
  
Amy tried her best not to rip that stupid black wig of hers. "We're lost, and seeing as you are in Slytherin, why don't you just point in the direction that will lead us to Potions?"  
  
Virginia saw that Amy was restraining herself to do something with that girl. Why did that not came out as I wanted it to be?  
  
"How about, uh, NO!" she taunted Amy. Amy looked furious and was about to pound the girl into the ground but suddenly that rock thing came by.  
  
He looked dumbly at Pansy. "You're not Malfoy," he said. And without any hint he let out this disturbing, farting noise.  
  
"Oh god, Malfoy's cronies are leaking again," the girl said and fled the scene.  
  
Amy, Virginia and of course, the rock were the only ones left there. "Great, now how do we know to find that classroom?"  
  
"It's in the dungeons," the rock said dumbly, and stared to the wall, as if talking to it. Virginia raised an eyebrow and pulled Amy away before they would get infected by his stupidiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Finally, after searching for minutes, they reached the Potions' classroom. They opened the door and stepped inside, embarrassed that they were late.  
  
"Well, well, the new students finally decided to show up," the Potions' master drawled.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped when she saw the professor. He was a vampire, clothed in black. His skin was very pale, his black hair was greasy like he hadn't washed it in years. That was probably the cause too.  
  
"Some shamp-"Virginia clamped her hand over Amy's mouth and forced a smile on her face as she looked at the vampire. "Sorry professor, we were lost and nobody, with a brain, would tell us where we could find the potions' classroom," Virginia explained, still with her hand over Amy's mouth.  
  
Amy glared at her and stomped her foot, causing her to withdraw her hand from her mouth. She smiled innocently as she received a death glare from her friend.  
  
"Even though you are new, I do not let this go unnoticing. 20 Points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Virginia and Amy just stood there with blank faces. Virginia looked at Amy and mouthed; 'Is that supposed to be bad?'. Amy mouthed back; 'I think I really don't care, I'm a Slytherin you're the Gryffindor here,'  
  
Virginia just pouted and looked back at the vampire.  
  
Snape sneered at them and crossed his arms. "Go sit at the empty seats," he commanded.  
  
Amy walked towards the empty seat at the Slytherins, Virginia walked over to the Gryffindors. Amy was sitting right across Virginia.  
  
"There are your notes, now start moving," he said in this creepy voice.  
  
The two girls were the only ones that had no clue what was going on. The girl that sat next to Virginia poked her side and hissed;  
  
"Get to work before Snape takes points away!"  
  
She glared at the girl and raised her eyebrows. "I have no clue what's going on here!" Virginia whispered.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and pointed at the large blackboard. "Those are the notes, now start making your potion," she whispered and resumed her own potion.  
  
After a half an hour Amy was doing the same thing as Virginia; throwing things in the cauldron that were in reach. Their potion was very different from the other students, but luckily, Snape hadn't noticed.  
  
The girl that was sitting next to Amy grabbed an ingredient and threw it in the cauldron of Virginia. Virginia looked puzzled as her potion started bubbling over the cauldron.  
  
The girl started counting; "Three, two ... one."  
  
"Aaiii!" Virginia screamed bloody murder as she was covered in her own potion. She coughed out a wind of purple smoke.  
  
Amy turned to the girl next to her and mustered her deathliest glare at her before she would pound her into the ground.  
  
"You fowl piece of crap!" she screamed and swung her cauldron full of her home made potion at the girl. Lucky for her the girl ducked, unlucky for her the potion spilled everything on her head. Her black hair started to turn into solid stone.  
  
"Aaah! My hair! Ah, my head!" she screamed. Amy smirked and rushed over to Virginia, who was being still coughing out smoke. The professor rushed over to the girl with stone hair instead of Virginia. He took the girl with him and left the classroom.  
  
Amy swung Virginia's arm over her shoulder and dragged her all the way out, to follow the vampire.  
  
"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" the girl with black hair with the Slytherin crest from earlier asked.  
  
Draco lay in the Hospital wing with his hand wrapped up in bandage. He scowled at the girl in front of him. "Go bugger of somewhere else Parkinson, I don not enjoy your ugly face as a company," he replied annoyed.  
  
The girl feigned hurt and ran out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
On the other end of the Hospital Wing lay Virginia, sleeping deeply. Amy was sitting next to her.  
  
"I swear, even if I screamed here right in your ear, you would just fall deeper in sleep," she taunted her friend, unaware of someone who was eavesdropping the conversation, with herself.  
  
"I know you're not asleep Virginia, I can see it in your, uh, closed eyes!" Amy laughed. Virginia smiled and turned over.  
  
"... farting rocks ... ,"she muttered in her sleep.  
  
Amy just frowned and leaned back in her chair, making sure she would bump against the other bed, where the girl lay who had done this to Virginia.  
  
Amy smiled wickedly when the girls' hair had turned to stone. "Serves her right for meddling with my friend," she said under her breath.  
  
Amy watched in silence as her friend tossed and turned in the bed. She then looked at Virginia with a big smile. She poked her with her finger.  
  
-Poke- "Virginia," -Poke- "When you're awake," -Poke- "Are you going," -Poke- "To work on VS," -Poke- "And give the new chapter," -Poke- "To me?"  
  
On the other end of the room a blonde haired boy looked at the girl. "Are you talking to me?" he asked confused.  
  
Amy turned and looked at Draco, who was sitting straight op in his bed. "Did your parents named you Virginia?" she asked back.  
  
"Well no, but you seem to be talking to someone who's asleep. And you don't seem like the person who talks to a person in their sleep," he replied shrugging.

"Does your hand still hurts?" Amy barked at him annoyed. Before he could think up of a witty reply, the hospital doorsflew open.

Blaise Zabini stepped inside, and was looking for someone. His black ... _shiny_ ... hair whirling behind him. He then spotted the thing he was looking for.

"Why, I thought you were never going to visit me Blaise, I'm hurt," Draco said smugly and clutched his hart with his good hand. However, Blaise just smirked at Draco and walked over to the two girls.

"I have a message from professor McGonagall," Blaise tapped Amy's shoulder. Amy glared at his fingers, itching to bite them off for touching her.

"Her excact words; Zabini, tell that Miss Lee that she a week detention. She has to come every night at my office to do some writing. Then she has to clean the broomshred by the Quidditch field every night. That'll be all, good day Zabini," Blaise finished and almost turned around again before he asked.

"Good job what you did on that girl," he smirked but then his gaze softened "She's alright, right?"

Amy smiled and glanced at the black haired boy. "Yes, tomorrow she will fully operate correctly again,"

He nodded and left the Hospital Wing. Draco on the other side of the room snorted loudly.

Virginia was in a hyper mood this day. She just came from the Hospital Wing after waking up. She was all better now and had been told that all her lessons were cancled, for her anyway.

"Good morning!" she chirped in in Amy's face as they entered the Great Hall at the same time.

"I hate morning people," Amy mumbled and walked very slowly to the Slytherin table. Virginia just smiled at her and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Ginny!" Virginia said with a broad smile. Ginny looked at her weirdly and resumed with her breakfast.

"I hate morning people," she also mumbled under her breath. Virginia frowned and ate her breakfast.

Amy was having a hard time not to smack Blaise Zabini's pretty face.

He was like a male-morning-version of Virginia. As she quote; "Good morning!" he had said overly hyped.

Amy remained calm as Draco sat opposite of her, his hand still wrapped up in banadage. Amy pointed at him. "Why are you still wearing that? Are you that alergic to pain?" she asked sweetly.

Draco looked up with his grey eyes and grinned at her. "Slytherin rule, if you can get Gryffindors in trouble; use everything you can use against them,"

"By a weak hand?"

"No you fool, by letting them do everything for me _because_ of my 'weak' hand," he replied and rolled his eyes.

"So you agree, by a weak hand?" she said innocently and looked up at the magical ceiling. Draco just sighed and the small talk was over.

Just then, the rock sat next to her with a loud 'fart'. Amy shrunched her nose in disgust and started looking him all over. Draco eyed her.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked and leaned over the table to get a better view.

"There must be an off button around _somewhere_!" she replied seriously and kept looking at Goyle for this supposed off button.

Draco chuckled and pointed his wand at Goyle. "Unless you want Pansy all day running after you, I suggest you leave,"

" ...," no response from the rock. Draco glared at him and jammed his wand on the rock's head. "_Now_!"

Goyle got up with another fart (Amy almost fainted) and fled the Great Hall. Blaise fanned his face and also got up, switching places far, far away from his normal spot.

"Thank you," Amy said in a tiny voice. "For what?" he asked, gaining his interest back to his food.

"For scaring the rock away," she giggled. Draco looked confused and very cute with his mouth full of cereals. "The rock?" he asked dumbfounded, still with his mouth full.

"Never mind," amused that Draco wasn't as neat as he appeared.

When finally all classes were over, Virginia and Amy had to go to their new lessons. Virginia called it; The Tutoring Thing. Three T's.

"Well actually, it's the four T's because 'the' is also a part of it," Amy commented. Virginia nodded and replied;

"But then you still have the other 'the' that is also a part of it. Won't it be the five T's?"

Amy let out an understanding; "Aaaaah," and she nodded. Virginia just grinned inwardly until her friend's voice settled in her mind.

"No I'm not having an orgasm," she said shortly and opened the door of the class they were supposed to go.

Virginia smiled. "Who said you were having one?" she asked, trying to stay serieus. Amy turned to her. "I know the look that you do when you think I'm having an orgasm," and she poked her finger in Virginia's chest.

"Really? What face does she make?" an voice cut their random conversation as the teacher stood with crossed arms in the shadows.

Virginia flushed with embarresment and quickly looked to the ground. "That's none of your buisness," her voice was small but calm.

"And you are?" Amy demanded, squeezing her eyes a little to see who this person was. "My name is Professor Gellar," he finally showed his face from the shadows.

A young face was looking down at them with blonde straw hair falling into his eyes. He had a pack of small freckles on his cheeks, what made him look adorable. His eyes were sky blue and his smile could just sweep you of your feet.

That is what Virginia was doing excactly. She was looking at him with a smug smile. Amy snorted loudly to get her attention.

Virginia blinked and smiled. "So you're our teacher for this whole year?" she asked with a sudden interest.

Amy stared at her friend, thinking she has finally lost it all. 'Stop swooning over this guy,' she mouthed to her and glared.

Virginia just frowned. 'Admit it, he is cute,' she mouthed back with a grin.

Gellar looked at them weirdly before speaking up. "Yes, I'll be your teacher for this entire year. And you both have a lot of catching up to do, so let's start," he walked back into the class and gestured to the two small schooltables with two chairs.

Virginia took the table that was closest to Gellar and smiled triumpantly. Amy just took the seat next to her and jabbed her finger in her side.

"Have you finshed the latest chapter-" before she could speak Virginia had stabbed her hand with a quill, smiling innocently at the teacher.

Virginia quickly wrote 'yes' on the same hand of Amy she had just stabbed with her quill. Amy was glaring at her and almost looked as if she could commit a murder right now.

They began their lessons with first year Charms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amy scowled as she closed the door of McGonagall's office. She had to check first year essays. She just gave them all a 'F' because she had no idea what in gods name they were talking about. Stomping all the way down to the Quidditch pit she remembered that she had no idea where this Quidditch pit was.

"Oh, how bloody fantastic," she commented with a fake broad smile. She turned around to leave but was stopped when she heard a voice behind her. The same voice that belonged to a certain Slytherin girl with black hair.

"You there, I'm your supervisor so get started on the broomshred," she said with this annoyed voice. Amy winched at the sound, if this was Virginia who said the last part, she had howled with laughter. To 'get started on the broomshred' was a funny line, but not comming from the black wig witch.

Amy turned around and clenched her fists. "Then why don't you do something useful with that excuse of a brain of your's and show me the _way_," her voice dripping with sarcasm as she glared at the bitch. _She is going to be Bitch number one._ Grinning she stalked the girl as she showed her the way.

"Ey B1, what's your name," Amy asked. If she was going to be on her hate list, then she must know the name. The girl whirled around and glared back at her. "It's Parkinson for you,"

Amy stood still, thinking. "That's right, Draco told you off in the Hospital Wing, didn't he?" Amy smirked, ready to rubb the rejection of Draco in her face. Altough, the pig with a wig stayed quiet.

They walked towards the Quidditch field and Amy's breath was struck with awe. It was big, no, huge. The field was shaped like an egg and had very high towers standing outside it. They were all either coloured with gold and red, green and silver, yellow and gold or blue and silver. Pig with wig leaded her to a small cabin which, of course, lay all the broomsticks.

"Now get to work," she snapped at her. Amy looked very mischievously at one of the brooms, an idea forming in that nasty little head of hers. Amy looked at the girl with a rasied eyebrow. "How the heck am I supposed to clean up?" she asked confused.

Pig with wig just snorted and left the cabin. "I don't care how, but I expect to see this cabin spotless!" she screeched and left the Quidditch field, pit, whatever.

"If she comes, I will shove that lovely Firebolt over there up her piggie arse," she threatened to no one. Amy walked around the cabin and started collecting the brooms that lay on the ground.

After a long, long time, which was actually half an hour, Amy was proud because she actually did make the cabin spotless. She glanced briefly at the Firebolt before turning around. She came face to face with pig a wig.

"Good job, now get away from me," Parkinsen said and dismissed her with a flick of her hand. Amy eyes her very annoyed and grippid her wand, just in case.

"By the way, Drakey dit not rejected me. That is his way of saying he loves me," she smirked at her.

"Wow, did it took 30 minutes to come up with that? My, you're a Slytherin, but I really didn't expect anything from a pig with wig like yourself," Amy spat back, her temper getting the better of her.

Pig with wig just glared and took out her wand, but Amy was quicker and suddenly had a Firebolt in her hands. Parkinson looked at it briefly before holding her wand up, ready to use a hex. Amy acted quickly and hurled the broom towards the pig face. Piggie ducked but Amy smashed down the broom and it made contact with her head.

Amy smiled satisfactorely and placed the broom back in place as Parkinson was wheeping with pain. She gave her a kick in the arse before leaving to get to her dorm.

Next day they were all talking how Amy beat the shit out of Parkinson without even using her wand. "Obviously, they didn't grew up in the Muggle world," she told Virginia, who was walking next to her that morning. It was a big magical wonder that Virginia hadn't said; Good Morning!

"Hey, maybe I should learn you the spell that causes something go in any direction," Virginia said with raisen eyebrows. "You mean the spell that you used that kept the sheet of paper smacking into my face?" Amy replied sarcastically.

"Yes, that one," Virginia said seriously, not affected by her sarcasm.

"Okay, teach me after classes?"

Virginia nodded and sat next to this blonde haired kid. She hadn't noticed him before so she just smiled at him brightly. "Good morning!"

The blonde looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Speak for yourself," he replied dully.

Virginia pouted and turned away from him, facing the Slytherin table. She saw Amy taking her reguelar spot, next to that other blonde bloke of course and one black haired person. Virginia smiled as she observed her new found interest. He was handsome that was for sure, and had black, almost wavy, hair that almost reached his shoulders.

She saw that Amy was shooting daggers at this girl that had black short hair. Virginia grinned; it must be that pig a wig girl. She took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down;

- _Is that girl with black hair pig a wig? And who is that black haired boy next to you? Oh, and good morning!_

She fowlded the paper and pointed her wand at it. "_Waddiwasi_!" The paper shot toward Amy, who was sitting unexpected at the table, poking her breakfast with her knife. Then the paper landed neatly in front of her. She frowned and looked over at Virginia who was just smiling at her. Amy openend the paper and read it. She turned to look at Blaise, who was stuffing his mouth full of cereals. Her friend liked him? He was this handsome sarcastic basterd. Amy eyed Draco sitten next to her. _Well_ _I don't blame her._

Amy wrote back her reply and waited for Virginia to retrieve it. As soon as she thought it, the paper was back in Virginia's hand.

- Yes, that is pig a wig. You can't be serious, that black haired boy is Blaise Zabini, same classes as Draco (= that blonde bloke). And stuff that good morning up your arse!

Virginia smiled, her friend had this personal vendetta against mornings. Or mostly against her in the morning. She smiled at Blaise Zabini and quickly looked away when he caught her staring. She wrote her reply and sent it right towards Amy again, landing ever so gracefully on the table.

Amy was glad she wasn't shooting it in her face anymore. She opened the note and read it.

- _Ah, good to have you as a friend. Why are you still glaring at her while you're reading this?_

Amy smiled, her friend knew exactly what she was doing. Indeed she was glaring at pig a wig every now and then. She grinned evilly and quickly wrote something down. Virginia retrieved it and read the note.

- Do me a favor, bombardade pig a wig with hurling sheets of paper, will you?

Virginia grinned as evily as Amy at Parkinson. She began ripping pieces of papers from a parchment, rolling them up so they would hit her better. Virginia pointed her wand at one of the piece of papers and said the hex. The paper began hurling towards pig a wig and hit her right in the face.

Parkinson looked up with shock, to see who had hit her. But then another paper hit her in the face. She yelped and couldn't get the chance to flee away because soon a whole bunce of papers started flying in her face. Amy was holding her stomache because she was laughing so hard.

Virginia couldn't send another paper towards pig a wig, because she was out of parchement and she was laughing very hard. The students soon saw what was going on as they noticed two girls howling with laughter. And only they knew what was going on, actually.

Virginia scowled and kicked the cauldron for the fith time that day. Amy looked up from her own cauldron and glared at her friend. "They are not going to be cleaned by their self, Virginia," she glowered at her.

Virginia glared back at Amy who was scrubbing the cauldron with her toothbrush very quickly. "When you're done you can help me," she said sweetly and slumped herself on the little stool.

Amy snorted and continued her scrubbing. "Keep dreaming Gin."

Virginia grinned and crossed her arms. "I will," she shot back. She looked with disgust at the cauldron in front of her, and gave it a firm good kick. This caused the cauldron to fall and roll on the ground with Virginia trailing behind, trying to stop it.

"Stupid metallic thing! Bloody stop!" she yelled and tried to catch it. She lunged forward and hit the ground with her face first. Amy let out a breath somewhere between a snort and a giggle. "You're making a racket that big that the snogging people at the astronomy tower could hear you all the way from the dungeon," Amy giggled.

Virginia huffed and stood up, at the far end of the dungeon lay her cauldron, innocently taunting her. She glared at it and stomped over to the evil metallic thing. That tretious fowl little thing. Just smirking up at her, waiting for her to come and strike her with it's evil plans.

"Virginia, stop thinking lunatic things. It _isn't even alive_," sighed Amy and was finally finsished with scrubbing her cauldron clean.

"I wasn't thinking that," replied Virginia undifnified and picked up the cauldron, walking to her spot. Amy stood up and scipped of to the door. "Where are you going?" Virginia asked surprised.

Amy stopped before turning the doorknob. "I'm finished; that means I - can - go - to - sleep," she explained and walked out of the dungeon, leaving poor Virginia all alone.

Virginia took Amy's toothbrush that she forgot, smiled evilly and scrubbed her cauldron. She was suddenly disturbed when she heard a screeching sound from the closet. The toothbrush fell on the ground as Virginia was jerked out of her concentration by another screeching sound. It was like something was moving in the closet.

Her eyes widedened at the sound and she suddely felt very, very alone. Shooking her head she stood up and walked over to the closet. The door was trembling, Virginia swallowed and touched the doorknob. The door stopped shaking and the sound stopped. She let go of the doorknob, and as soon as she did the door started shaking again. Virginia sighed and jerked the door open.

"AAAIII!!" she screamed as something toppled over on her, taking her down on the ground. Virginia squirmened underneath this object, and something was poking her in her leg. She opened her eyes and saw a person looking at her with shock. The person was a he, a he with black hair that was tickling her in her face. She however, did not notice that his mouth was taped shut.

Virginia opened her mouth. "PERVERTED CREEP!" she yelled and punched him in the face; he flew back and Virginia took the oppertunity to flee the dungeon.

After the door closed, Blaise Zabini had one black eye and ripped off the tape on his mouth. He smiled sheepishly to himself. "Well that didn't work," he said in a nervous voice.

"I'm telling you, there is a perverted old hag down in the dungeons," Virginia spoke to Ginny, they were in their dorm on their beds. "Oh, I forgot. IT TRIED TO KILL ME!" she yelled frantically and threw her hands up in the air.

"Calm down Virginia, it's already very late, you wouldn't want the girls to wake up, now do you?" Ginny hissed at her. Virginia shrugged.

"No need, we're all up after Virginia slammed the door close, stomped all the way to her bed and gave it a kick. Thank you soooo much Virginia," their other dorm mate said sarcastically from her bed.

Virginia just smiled meekly and layed back in her bed. "Good night Ginny."

Ginny blew the candle out. "Good night," she said back.

At the other side of the castle, Amy was having a little trouble. Two reasons, she had forgot their password to their dorm. And worst; where the hell the stupid brick wall was. She sighed in defeat and settled at an abandonate classroom to sleep in. Only, she wasn't alone.

She could hear some moaning sounds from in a dark corner. Amy took out her wand and tried to remember the spell they learned yesterday. "Bumos ... not that's not is. Rumor? Aaah, _Lumos_!' she whispered softly.

Her wand did not obey. She frowned and tried it again. But no light appeared from her wand. She growled and threw her wand to were the voices were. She heard a distrangled 'hey' and suddenly, the voice herself did the Lumos spell.

It was Parkinson, with some red head. "Get out of here Parkinson before I report you to Professor Dumbledore!" Amy threatend immidiately after she saw who it was.

Parkinson ran, half naked, to the door and disappeared from sight; leaving Amy with this redhead. He was mostly in the shadows now that pig a wig had leaved.

"Get your arse out of here!" she yelled at him. He finally spoke up. "I'm not taking orders from a Slytherin," he hissed at her. Amy glared and marched over to him, grabbing his shoulders to pull him down to her level. "_Now_!"

He did not move as his brown eyes held his gaze upon her. It finally came down on her that he was _completely_ naked. As in; no clothes. Amy blushed and tried to take a step back, but somehow his arm had made it down her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she was touching him in places she didn't want to know.

"Say something," he said in a husky voice, closing the distance between their heads. Amy swallowed and said the only thing that came back screaming in her mind. "You have a boner ..."

"It's a jolly good ol' day. The son is shining, the owls are dying, brooms are flying. Just let me say; AMY I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO TURN THIS OFF BUT YOU HAVE TO GE-" Amy had blasted the thing to oblivia with her wand. Her eye twitched as she got up from her bed.

"Stupid dreams," she muttered under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What happened to you?" Amy asked in concern as she saw Blaise hiding his face in his hands. But Amy saw his black eye.

"Nothing," he said quietly and lowered himself, hoping the ground would swallow him whole. No such luck.

"Well, the person who did that has a great left hook," Amy joked pinching Blaise's arm. He jerked and looked at her.

"I think you know who did this," said Blaise. Draco glanced at them both before bugging into the conversation. "Pray tell Blaise, is this one of your pathetic attempts to get a girl?" he commented dryly, chewing slowly on a piece of cheese.

"No. That is what left this behind," Blaise snapped and pointed at his black eye. He sighed and glanced at the Gryffindor table; Virginia was laughing about something with the Weasley girl.

Virginia was laughing loudly as Ginny just told her a secret. "You can't be serious," she chuckled.

Ginny just nodded and chuckled quietly. "I never knew your brother would date a Slytherin after he made such a racket because I waved at the Slytherin table," said Virginia and stood up, ready to get to classes.

"Ah well, at least he is getting some," Ginny sniffed, trying to hide her laugther.

Virginia smiled and dragged Ginny out of the Great Hall.

She eyed the spiral of staircases. "Why do we have to do Divination?" she bluntly asked. Ginny smiled apologethically and started walking the stairs.

"Because Dumbledore thought it was funny to let you see the fake future," Ginny explained and looked down were Virginia was standing. "Get a move on!"

The blonde girl sighed and started walking the thousands of stairs. "Well this is good exercise," she snapped to no one in particuler when she was half way up. Ginny however, was already in class, seeing as she had 'practice' for two years.

Virginia growled and slumped further up.

Amy was skipping Divination like any other Slytherin would do. She happily stayed with Draco and Blaise in the Great Hall; staring at Draco all the time.

Blaise smirked and nudged her side, making her concentration go 'poof'. She glared at him. "What?" she asked impatiently.

Blaise leaned in closer to her ear. "Just go find a room and snog him already," he whispered to her. Amy blushed a deep shade of red and shook her head. _Although, I would like to snog him_. She thought and grinned inwardly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amy to Draco, ignoring Blaise.

Draco looked up from his yet-to-be-finished homework. "Nothing," he said simply.

Blaise rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm off to the men's room. Have fun you two," he grinned and left the Great Hall.

They were left alone and the only sound was the scribbling of Draco's quill. Amy felt uncomfortable and tried to make small talk.

"What subject is that?" she asked nervously. Draco didn't look up. "Astronomony," he replied in a standard voice.

"Oh," was all Amy could say and she wondered what the hell Astro-no-money was.

"Do you like to fly?" he asked suddenly. Amy frowned. "Does it count being kicked out of the bathroom 'flying'?" she said numbly.

Draco grinned and looked up. "I mean on a broom."

Amy was taken aback. _Flying on a broom?_ _What nonsense, that is something what witches do._

"As I recall, you indeed _are_ a witch yourself," Draco commented and shoved the papers in his schoolbag.

Amy's eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?"

Draco just nodded and swung his schoolbag over his shoulder. Amy blushed some more and mumbled something about forgetting it. He sowly walked to the direction of the doors that leaded to the grounds. He stopped and turned his head a little.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked, waiting impatiantly. Amy just traced behind him as they entered the ground. She noticed they took the same path as she and Parkinson did when they were heading for the Quidditch pit.

"Quidditch?" she bluntly said and Draco turned his head to her. He smiled a smile that made her go week in the knees. A little too week. Amy never saw the rock comming and was now lying on the ground with arms and legs sparwled across her body.

"Ouch, must be getting that disease from Virginia after all," she mumbled and ungracefully stood up and came face to face with a grinning Draco.

He smiled again and Amy made sure there were no rocks in a 4 feet range. Luckily there weren't.

Virginia was bored. Very, very bored. She decided to count the trees in the Dark Forest; which made her even more bored. The girl sighed and concentrated on the tea thingies in front of her. The old witch, professor Trewlany, was uttering lunatic things and even Ginny was fast asleep. Virginia glared at Ginny as she snorred out loud.

"You must broaden your minds!" Trewlany spoke, trying to be mysterious. Only it didn't really impress the students because another fellow Gryffindor fell asleep.

Virginia looked outside of the window again. She saw some kind of stadium not far from here. It dawned on her that there was something flying there. She looked at it closer, and could hear screaming. The screaming was all to familiar with Virginia. It was the same as when Amy screamed when she kicked her out of the bathroom.

Amy was flying, with another person! Virginia smiled when she saw two blonde dots. _Ehehehe, at least someone is gettin' some._

After the boring class was finally over, Virginia's next class was canceled. Meaning; she had one period off. Which was spend at the Library. She was never at the library before and found it by accident. Admirering the large book shelfs, Virginia took a seat at one of the tables. A smile played on her lips when she saw she was in the stack that contained fairtytales.

Slowly getting up from her seat she traced her finger against the books. She withdrew her finger and it was covered in dust. Her brow furled and she took out; Cinderella.

There was a small tap on her shoulder and Virginia whirled around. She saw the same person that tried to kill her yesterday. But it was also the same person she eyed at breakfast yesterday. Her jaw dropped when she saw him in a diffrent light.

"Still remember me? I like to thank you _so_ much for leaving me out there on the cold dungeon floor, until professor Snape came and found me. And I also like to thank you _very_ much for this," he pointed at his black eye, "thanks again," he said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Virginia stood there blankly, with the book clutched to her chest. Then she glared at him, raised her book and smacked him over the head.

"That is for scaring the crap out of me!" she belowed and left the library, forgetting her book.

Amy couldn't whipe the smile of her face; it was stuck that way after comming off of the broom. Her hair was all messy and she really, _really_ couldn't make any other expression with her face except 'happy'.

"Gods, that was," she started, still smiling. Draco flung his broom over his shoulder. He smirked at her expression. "Brilliant," Amy finished.

"It would have been better if you hadn't almost made me deaf by screaming the whole time in my ear and holding on to me that strong I couldn't breathe," he explained to her calmly and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Amy blushed again and let her eyes look with interest at his, "Duder! Oh my god," she said loudly and started turning away from him. The word 'Duder' was a code word between Virginia and herself. Obviously Draco didn't catch on, he looked confused.

"Oh my god, what?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," she stuttered and quickly toddled of to the castle.

She quickly tried to find Virginia. She didn't had to look far because she ran into her friend after she entered the Great Hall. They rubbed both their heads and looked at eachother.

"I saw his Duder!" yelled Amy while at the same time Virginia yelled;

"I saw the killer!"

They both stopped and looked at eachother. One blink. Two blinks. Then they both started laughing like crazy. Other students thought they _were_ crazy. Virginia rolled on the floor with laughter, holding her stomach. Amy was trying to hold her tears and laughing non stop. Soon they had to stop for air and when they did they looked at each other serious and both walked towards a random table.

"Really? You saw that he had a Duder?" Virginia asked interested. Amy clapped her hands, "Yes! I mean, I so hope it was because of me. But I think when _riding_ his broom he gets a little to_ excited_," Amy said seriously. Virginia nodded.

"I think it's both, you know, teenager hormenes," commented Virginia as if she was a shrink. Amy nodded back. "So, who is this killer?" asked Amy.

"It's that guy with black hair! Um, Blaise was his name?"

Amy sat back and an image of Blaise with a black eye popped into her head. She cocked her head to the side. "You have a good left hook," Amy complimented and smiled. Virginia smiled and looked proud of herself.

"Of course, if you trained kickboxing when you were only four years old," said Virginia and tangled her fingers together. Amy leaned in further and spoke in a deadly whisper.

"I think he wants your attention," she smirked evily and leaned back. Virginia frowned and pouted. "Well, he sure got it!" she cried out and started laughing, Amy joined in.

"No, Virginia, you're doing it all wrong," Professor Gellar explained impaitiently. Virginia said a fake 'oops' and tried to hold in her giggle. Amy was disgusted as she saw what Virginia was trying to do.

They were practicing the lumos charm, and knowing Virginia; she already knew that charm. But was doing it delibiratly all wrong, so that her 'knight in shiny armor' would help her.

Gellar walked over to Virginia and took her right hand. He showed her the movement that she had to make. Virginia wasn't even listening, she was just thinking ways of never washing her hand again.

Amy snorted and hexed Virginia, one that Draco had learned her. This charm made Virginia jerk her head towards Amy and glare at her. Amy smirked and did the carm again.

"Stop poking me!" yelled Virginia. Gellar looked at her with a confused look. Virginia blushed and looked at the ground. "Uh, nothing."

"Look professor! I'm smarter than Virginia!" Amy said with an overly hyper voice. "_Lumos_!" and the tip of her wand started glowing. Gellar leaved Virginia and smiled proudly at Amy. Amy smirked at Virginia who was sulking at her loss.

"_Lumos_," she whispered annoyed and her wand started glowing brighter than Amy's. "Good job girls! You're making ... well, not much but you're still making progress," Professor Gellar said and walked over to his desk, were two cups of tea were.

Virginia had a week spot for tea, she drank it every morning. "For us?" she asked, looking longely at the cup. Gellar nodded and within the speed of a cheeta, Virginia was drinking her tea.

Amy snorted again and did the hex. Virginia was surprised and jumped away, spilling her tea on her shirt. "Amy!" she yelled, looking very annoyed.

"Please girls no fighti-" Virginia threw her cup in the air. "_Waddiwassi_!" she yelled and it shot straight at Amy's face. The cup hurled towards her and she just ducked in time, but the tea spilled over her head.

The two girls were cursing eachother, one had a large wet spot on her shirt and the other's hair was wet. They growled and Amy tried to wring her blonde hair.

Professor Gellar sighed and did a hex on Amy's hair, now they were all dry again. Virginia expected him to clean her shirt, but he instead took out a new standard school shirt and threw it at her.

"You can change into the classroom next to this, it's empty," he said and looked at them both, disapprovingly.

Virginia huffed and left the classroom. "Stupid Amy, stupid Gellar, he favors Amy," she mumbled and looked for the empty classroom.

The door next to the classroom she just left was already open; she smiled and entered the empty classroom, shutting the door behind her. Virginia however, did not notice someone calling her.

She took off her robe and lay it neatly on one of the deks. Then proceding to try and get her shirt off of her. When Virginia finally struggled out of her wet shirt the door burst open.

Blaise Zabini came running in the classroom and stopped in front of her.

"You forgot your quil-," Virginia was shocked and blushed a deep red. The boy was doing the same thing, he felt a blush creep on his cheeks. Silence returned and both just stared at eachother, not daring to move.

It dawned on Virginia that she was in her bra, and he was just_ in front of it_. Virginia pulled the new shirt to her chest and started screaming.

"AAAAIIII!" screaming bloody murder, she kicked between his family jewels. He groaned out loud and cupped 'them' with his hand. He bend over, still groaning from pain. Virginia took this as her chance.

"You perverted creep with a Duder!" she screeched and pulled back a fist. She hurled it towards his face and he almost made a salto in the air as he flew back.

Virginia quickly pulled on the new shirt, grabbed her clothes, ran over him, making sure she dug her heel right in _that_ place and got the hell out of there.

Once outside, she closed the door and was stopped by professor Gellar and Amy, who looked concerned and bewildered. Virginia just pointed at the classroom she just ran out of. "Ze creep wiz a Duderz!" she said, immitating a Frenche accent. Gellar blinked with his sky blue eyes. But Amy just started giggling.

"Oh my god, you kicked his arse huh?" she asked and started moving towards the door. Virginia just looked at her with big, big eyes. "No, iz family jewzl!"

Amy laughed again and opened the door. Unfortunately, Blaise on the other side of the room was just trying to open the door. This caused the door to crash in his face, making his nose bleed.

When Amy saw what she had done, she emidiately apologized. "I'm sorry Blaise!" saying sorry and sorry all over again.

Virginia had her look with big eyes back and pointed at him. "Ze creep! Ze creep wiz a Duderz!" she screeched. Blaise looked at her with horror, he started whimpering under her icey glare.

Blaise pulled Amy down with her tie. "Get her away from me before I can't even walk!" he said in this high pitched voice.

Virginia softened her glare when she saw what she had done to him. He had two black eyes, his nose was bleeding (not her fault), and somehow he was trying to protect his 'family jewels' by crossing his legs.

"Come on boy, lets get you to the Hospital Wing," Professor Gellar said and swung one of Blaise's arms over his shoulder, pulling him up. "I better get with him," Amy said in concern.

They left Virginia out there in the corridor, all alone. She shrugged and got back to Gryffindor Tower.

"It's not like he'll never produce an heir," she said defensivly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Saturday and every student from third and above were off to Hogsmeade. Except for one certain male Slytherin and one Griffindor girl.

Virginia peeked her head in the Hospital Wing, making sure Madam Pomfrey was not in sight. She was lucky, the witch wasn't there. Her eyes searched for a certain black haired male; he was at the very end of the room. She smiled nervously and slowly walked towards his bed.

Her smile dropped when she heared him groaning in pain. She suddenly felt very responsible for what she had done to him. But when she came closer she heard that he was not groaning, but 'moaning'.

Virginia was surprised by this and finally arrived at his bed. His eyes were shut down forcefully, now and then a moan would escape his lips and he was moving with his other half of his body. Virginia noticed the lump under his blankets.

She took a step back and looked at it. "He is having a Duder!" she cried out to no one. Blaise started moaning louder, also moving faster.

The blonde girl was absolutely embarrassed by the sight and she fled the Hospital Wing.

Draco Malfoy emerged from the bathroom and just saw Virginia flee the room. He frowned and walked over to Blaise. When he saw what he was doing he shut his eyes.

"Merlin Blaise, keep these private thing to yourself and not in an open Hospital Wing!" he said disgusted and left his friend alone with his 'wet dream'.

Amy happily paid for her brand new quills. It wasn't like she desperately needed them, it was because she didn't even owned a quill. She smiled and took the bag of quills; exciting the shop.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," Pansy Parkinson stood right in front of her with a group of Slytherins behind her.

Amy scowled. "A person that is going to kick your arse if you do not move," she retorted, she made a move to walk away but Parkinson stole her bag of quills.

"Give it here, Parkinson," she growled and glared daggers at the whole group of Slytherins. Parkinson looked smug herself as she excaminate the bag.

"No. I think I'll keep it for myself," she smirked and hid the bag under her robes, as if she thought Amy wouldn't dare to get them out of it. "Oh, I'll get in there!" Amy said seriously.

"Then come and get it," Parkinson dared her and sneered. Amy clenched her fists and lunged for Parkinson, taking her down on the ground. "Evil bitch!" she yelled as she punched her face.

The group of Slytherins started pulling Amy off of pig a wig. Amy glared at them and looked at Parkinson, her nose was bleeding and she was sobbing. Then she took out her wand and hexed Amy.

The hex hurled towards Amy and suddenly she felt like a whip had slashed her face. She touched the spot and it was covered in blood, she was whipped indeed. Her cheeks stinged and her eyes started to water.

"Now you've done it," she said in a deep strangled voice. Her blue eyes looked up at Parkinson who was now laughing at her. "VIRGINIA!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lunges.

Other Slytherins started looking around for another student that may help her. But they were alone and wondered who she had called for. "You fool, there is nobody that will hear you scream," Parkinson laughed and closed in on Amy.

Amy however, was looking very confident. She saw from out the corner of her eye, something moving towards them with the speed of a cheeta. What person in this school other than Virginia, has the speed of a cheeta?

Virginia came in running and took off in the air. With a 'Hiyah' she knocked all the Slytherins on the ground. She quickly stood up and scanned the scene.

"Hullo, Amy," she said like nothing happened. Amy kicked Parkinson, ripped off her robes and grabbed her bag of quills. She took the robe of pig a wig and whiped her face from the blood with it.

Amy threw the robe on Parkinson's face. "Don't mess with me," she threatened and walked away with Virginia.

"What did you buy?" Virginia asked, eyeing the bag in Amy's hand.

Amy smiled and showed her the bag. "Quills."

Virginia nodded and they walked towards Hogwarts.

Amy giggled when she saw the state Blaise was in. His always black smooth hair was now sticking out in every direction. He glared at her with his right eye. Madame Pomfrey had done a good job, now the black circles around his eyes were gone, and he didn't winche anymore when he moved his legs.

"Shut _up_," he glowered at her. Amy pretended she didn't hear him and continued her pointing and laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that; the thought of a girl kicking your arse, is hilarious," Amy sniffed between giggles.

"And I find the thought of a broomstick up your arse very laughable too," said Blaise sarcastically. Amy stopped laughing and huffed.

"It's not my fault that your attempts of getting my friend's attention is really pathetic," she said and rolled her eyes. "I think it's partly my fault for not saying that she used to kickbox," she mumbled.

"Kickbox?" Blaise asked bewildered and cocked an eyebrow. Amy shook her head and stood up. "Never mind. I have to go now, got to find Virginia," she said and stopped at the doors.

She turned her head a little. "Did you know that she told me you were having one 'wild dream'?" Amy grinned and left an embarrased Blaise behind.

Virginia was in trouble, she had to endure a lecture from her head of house. What's her name again? McDonalds?

"Are you listening miss Paltry?" she said very stricly. Virginia shook her head mentally. "Yes, professor McDonalds," she swallowed after she received the look McDonalds gave her. _I guess it really ticked her off that I'm not paying attention_.

"As I was saying, even though you are new. I will not let you get away with what you have done. First you molest one of the other house. Then you go and do it to a whole group! I'm ashamed to call you a Gryffindor lady," McDonalds said and shuffled with some of the papers.

"Yes, and if Potter knocks a hole in the roof because of his Firebolt, you are there to cheer him up because the roof fell on his pinky," Virginia muttered under her breath.

"I have no choice then to give you detention," she did not hear Virginia and with an afterthought, "again."

Virginia sighed and was dismissed.

Amy just saw Virginia coming out of the office. She smiled and ran toward her.

Amy jumped and rolled on over Virginia, taking them both to the ground. "Where have you been!?" she asked slash yelled. Virginia was stunned for a moment.

"I _so_ hope that is your wand poking my leg, and not a shiny new dildo," Virginia retorted, she was not in the mood.

"Some one here is in a grumpy mood," joked Amy, getting off of Virgnia. "You don't have to remind me," she snapped back.

"So you have detention?" she asked while helping up Virginia. Virginia just glared and nodded her head.

"I feel like I should go there and turn myself in," Amy began.

"But knowing you, you'd just let me take all the heat," Virginia snapped. Amy smiled broadly. "Hey, they didn't put me in Slytherin just because I'm pretty," she laughed.

"No, because you wanted to drool all over that Draco boy."

"Hey! You drool as much as I do when you see professor Gellar!" Amy said defensivly. "So you admit it?" Virginia smirked. Amy blushed. "So?"

Virginia smiled and waved goodbye at Amy.

Amy was happy this morning. Why? Because no stupid ego-minded-prick told her; Good Morning! She was happily enjoying her milk when Blaise seated next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his lips move in slowmotion. Amy glared and quickly tossed her milk over him.

"-the detenion ..." Blaise was drooping in milk and he looked at Amy with a death glare. "What was THAT for!?" he yelled.

Amy smiled innocently. "Just a precaution that you didn't say Good Morning."

Blaise blinked and scowled. "Tell Paltry that she has to be at the grounds around 6 o 'clock for the detention," he glared at her and walked away to go to the mens room.

Draco was sitting next to her and smirked at her. "Good Morning," he said deliberately. Amy glanced at her empty cup of milk. She cursed under her breath and looked for an object that was either pointy or really heavy.

"Not a morning person are we?" he asked, noticing how fast she could curse him in five different languages in only one second. Amy nodded her head dramatically and filled her cup with milk. She slowly got up, with her cup, walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped on Virginia's shoulder.

"Be there at the grounds at 6 o' clock for detention," she said with a deep voice that would scare kids away. She then ducked the cup over Virginia's head. "That is for ruining my morning ánd for being this overly chirped morning person," she bellowed and left Virginia, soaked in morning milk.

Virginia glared at the back of Amy. "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" she yelled after her and just ducked in time to see the cup smash into a thousand pieced against the wall.

She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, searching for any bathroom. Luckily, she found one quick. She opened the door and bounced inside. She did NOT expected to walk into a broad chest. Because she was bouncing, she knocked the person over and took herself with her. In the progress, she had unintentionately kneeded him in the groin. Arms and legs were tangled with each other.

Virginia noticed who this was. It was a he, and of course; Blaise Zabini. She stared at his face for a moment, he was groaning because she still _had_ her knee in _that_ place.

"AAAIII!!!" she yelled and quickly pulled herself off of him; accidentally digging her heel in his groin again. Blaise was muttering random curses and grabbed his family jewels for dear life.

Virginia mumbled a quick sorry and left the bathroom. Once outside, she saw the little sign that said; Men. Opening the next door she entered the Women's bathroom and washed her hair.

Amy on the other hand was calm and collected when she was back at the Slytherin table. Draco chuckled when she sat down. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows. "You think it's funny?" she asked, very calm.

Draco turned his head. "Nope. Just that poor Blaise gets another injury in his most private parts," he chuckled. Amy frowned and pouted. "Why is that?" she asked confused.

Draco nodded his head towards the Men's bathroom. "I just saw Paltry walking in and out of there, first she was happy, now she was flushed with embarrasment," he explained.

Amy felt very sorry for Blaise, knowing Virginia probably kneeded him again.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Draco suddenly asked, drinking some pumpkinjuice.

Amy was taken aback and blinked a couple of time. "Sure," she said. She knew better than to jump happily around because he asked her on a date. A Slytherin will remain a Slytherin.

"She said the grounds, but which part of the grounds?" Virginia was wondering amelessy on the front lawn of Hogwarts.

With nothing to do, she placed herself under a nearby tree and started humming; Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

The sun soon was setting and Virginia had a glorious view of Hogwarts. Everything was dimmed in an orange light. The soft breeze that tickled her face and played with her blonde hair.

"Just perfect," she whispered and closed her eyes. Not soon after that did she heard footsteps coming her way. Her eyes opened again and scanned the view. There was nothing, just Hogwarts.

"Finally, I've been looking for you," a voice said behind her. Virginia swiftly stood up and whirled around. Of course, who else?

"Why do I seem to run in to you _a lot_ lately?" Virginia questioned, looking at him suspisciously.

Blaise Zabini leaned against the tree she was under just a second ago and shoved his black wavy hair out of his face. "Maybe you just like to do some personal injury to me," he said calmly and pinned her down with his stare.

Virginia blushed and looked to the ground. "Thats not true, you are just always there to give me the right to do some 'personal injury' to you," she defended, although she knew he was partly right.

Blaise motioned Virginia to follow him, he pushed himself off of the tree and walked towards Quidditch field.

"I'm not coming," Virginia said bluntly, stomping on the ground to state her deccision more clearly. Blaise did not turned around, he simply said; "It's for your detention, I'm your supervisor."

She made an 'oh' sound and trailed behind him, not daring to come any closer because somewhere in her mind; she knew she was going to hurt him.

Blaise was taking longe strides and Virginia had to jog a little to keep up with him. She was getting irritated that he pretended that he didn't noticed her half running to keep up with him. Now he was being a git.

"Git, slow done before I knee you again!" she cried out at him. This only seemed to make him take even _longer_ strides if it were possible. She growled in the back of her throat and glared a hole through his head.

And suddenly, he stopped. Virginia stopped herself in time before she could 'damage' him. She peeked behind his figure and saw that they weren't at the Quidditch field, but somewhere in the middle of nowhere. In front of them was an old stack, probably full of tools to mawn the lawn or something.

Virginia's eyes almost popped out. "Do I have to mow the lawn!?" she screeched, already taking a step back.

Blaise finally turned around and looked at her. "No," he said flatly and opened the door of the stack. He went inside and a minute later he was holding a rake.

Virginia went dumb there for a second. _Why am I thinking something nasty with that?_ She bit back a giggle and frowned as Blaise shoved the rake in her hands.

"Am I supposed to shove this up your arse, or for other purpose?" she asked innocently and flashed him a smile.

She heard him growl; pointing at the leafs that were on the ground. Virginia rolled her eyes. "Of course I have to do this, because no one else likes to do this," she said sarcastically and started collecting the leafs with the rake.

Meanwhile, Blaise had found a comfortable spot on the ground and was writing something, occaisionally looking up to see if Virginia was making any progress. The pile of leafs was getting bigger and bigger, soon Virginia had to take a break.

Virginia stopped and carelessly tossed the rake on the ground. With a loud 'oof' she let herself fall on the ground, gazing up the now appearing stars. But her view was blocked by a tangle of black hair and a grinning face.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't we?" Blaise asked, pulling himself straight again. Virginia didn't move a muscle and she snorted.

"Oh yes, I'm having a blast of time," she said in her sarcastic voice.

Blaise sighed and walked away from her. "Could you please hurry up. I'm not excactly here for _fun_," he complained.

Virginia had this nagging thought at the back of her mind to tell him he should not go that way. But couldn't place her finger on it. She shrugged and slowly got up, preparing to finish her work.

Blaise made a high pitched voice at the back of his throat and slumped down in the grass. Virginia looked puzzled and ran over to him. She didn't noticed the rake that lay innocently on the ground. She accidentally stepped on it and the rake came hurling towards her face.

Virginia flew back as the rake make contact with her face. She stumbled a few steps back before stumbling over Blaise and landing with her big buttom on his back.

"Oow," Blaise groaned as something was sitting on him. Virginia rubbed her nose and looked if she wasn't bleeding. Blaise tried to move under the weight, but was stuck under her butt.

Blaise turned his head a little. "Would you mind?" he said dully. "Ow, I'm sorry," she shifted from her spot and now nestled on his legs. He turned his upper body to her and glared.

Virginia shrugged and gave him an innocent look. He moved his legs and threw her off of him.

"Hey!" Virginia complained as she not sat on some grass. Blaise stood up and glared at her defiantly. "What? I'm sorry, did I ruined your comfortable spot?" he said sarcastically and brushed off his robes.

Virginia blinked and started laughing very hard. Blaise just glared some more and picked up the rake, putting it back in the stack. When he returned Virginia had moved from her spot and was nog rolling on in the grass with laughter.

"I really don't find this funny," said Blaise and marched over to her. "Stop that, you're giving me a headache!" he hissed and grabbed her hand.

Virginia stopped laughing and looked at her hand that Blaise was holding. "What?" she asked. He just shook his head and suddenly pulled her up.

Virginia was startled with this and landed in his chest, for the second time that day. Somehow, his arms were around her and she didn't mind. She looked up in his eyes, he wasn't smiling or glaring, just blank. Time seemed to slow down as his head inched closer to hers. Her heart started thumping loudly in her chest.

"There you are!" a voice cut through the moment. They both apparted from each other and Virginia saw the moving figure of Amy comming towards her.

"Finally! I've been looking all over for you. Professor McGonagall send me to get you guys back to the castle," Amy explained and looked weirdly at Virginia, who was glaring at her with such force that Amy almost literally peed in her pants.

"Ok," was all Virginia said and walked to the castle. Amy was left alone with Blaise. "What broom is up her arse?"

Blaise shook his head again and started making his way to the castle, leaving Amy all alone.

Amy sulked and slowly started walking towards the castle. "Well I've never," she muttered under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The week passed by rather quickly. Virginia and Blaise avoided each other, even if it ment to fall on the floor and crawl into a nearby classroom; literally. Although, Amy was pleased to see Virginia like this, and Blaise of course, it became a little annoying. When she opened a random door, Blaise was there, hiding in a broomcloset; telling her to shut up and close the darn door.

Virginia was just hiding behind a secret passage she had found during her 'avoidation'. Amy was finding them in more and more random places. She found this all very funny. Draco was too thick to notice.

For once in her whole life, Amy was happy in the morning. Why? Because Virginia wasn't having a good morning. Amy was having such a good morning that she said the unpossible to Draco when he sat down at the table.

Amy inhaled deeply, this was a big step for her. She tugged on Draco's robes, he turned his head at her. She closed her eyes, everything went in slowmotion. She opened her mouth and stared at him for a moment before she finally moved her red lips.

"Good morning!" she chirped at him. Draco raised one of his blonde eyebrows, scoothed over from her a little and smiled back with a weird smile.

Amy did not noticed and happily drank her morning milk. Blaise seated opposite of her and poked his eggs with his fork. Amy visually brightened when she saw he also wasn't having a good morning. Amy fanned her face and took another deep breath.

She threw a mashed potato at him to get his attention. The mashed potato hit him in his eye and he fell of the bence. Amy's smile vanished and she crawled over the tafel only to see Blaise in a very strange position; his legs were over the bence while he leaned on the ground with his hands, the mashed potato soundlessly slipping over his face. Amy giggled and breathed in.

Her lips forming into a big broad smile before speaking. "Good morning-" Amy noticed something, "A morning Duder!" She sat back on her seat and kept het mouth shut for the rest of the morning.

Amy sat in the carriage and pulled Draco in with her, just because he was doing an _awful_ lot of time to pull on his robes. Draco gave an undignified snort and sat back in the carriage as it drove them to Hogsmeade.

Amy smiled innocently as Draco was glaring at her. "What?" she asked. Draco grinned. "Slytherin," was his reply. Amy raised her eyebrows. "You bet I am."

They went to Hogsmeade in silence. When they arrived Draco got out first; Amy expected that he would hold the door like a real gentleman. However, Draco wasn't a gentleman, when Amy got out she got a door in her face, making her stumble back and fall in the carriage.

Draco sniggered at her stupidiness, but helped her out of it anyway.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him. His eye caught the outside of the Three Broomsticks. "I know something," he grinned.

Draco grabbed Amy's hand; dragging her inside the Three Broomsticks. They searched for an empty booth, far back in the deserted corner. Amy took a seat; unconciesly thouching a part of Draco's body. Draco tensed immidiatly, Amy did not noticed and took a seat. Draco slowly sat opposite of her and tried to smile. Only 'trying' resembled as a croocked smile.

Amy frowned and smiled back at him. The waitress came to them and asked what they wanted. "I'll have a butterbeer Ma'am," Draco said gently. Amy found that Draco was maybe a little too gently to the waitress.

"I'll have a hot cup of black coffee," Amy almost snapped at her. The brunette smiled and left the booth.

Draco grinned at her and leaned back casually against the wall. "Jealous?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Keep dreaming pal," she said with a smug smile.

Not soon did their orders arrived, a butterbeer for Draco and black coffee for Amy. Amy glared at the waitress as she left the booth and sipped her hot coffee. Draco took a sip of his butterbeer and observed Amy for a moment.

"Did you saw her doing it?" Amy asked suddenly. Draco, with the perverted mind of a teenager boy with hormones, thought something else when she said that. "As in doing _it_?" he asked her, his voice becomming a little dry.

Amy did not catch on what he meant, and that is saying something. Usually she was the one with the perverted mind. "Did you saw what she did to you?" she asked, more sternly.

Draco gulped, glanced down at his pants and nodded. Amy snorted, not catching the dilemma in front of her. "The nerve of her, winking at you," she said with dislike in her voice. He gulped again, beginning to feel a little crowded in his pants.

"I mean, here we are, girl and boy, and she just goes and winks at you!" Amy was gesturing with her hands, moving so fast she knocked over her hot coffee. Unfortunately it spilled on all over Draco's lap.

Draco yelped and closed his eyes. "Ooh," he moaned out, lifting his hips. Amy was leaning over and saw something else other than black. The white contrasted very oddly against the black. Amy blushed as she saw what he had done, she leaned back at super speed, her head as red as a tomato.

After Draco had recovered and opened his eyes, he looked down in his lap. Two pink dots on his cheeks appeared. He went pale and shifted on his spot. "I'll probably go and freshen up," he stuttered and quickly left the booth.

Amy sat there in silence. And suddenly she spoke out loud;

"What is it with boys and Duders?"

Draco ran into the nearest bathroom and quickly opened one of the doors; closing it behind him. He turned around, his zipper already open.

"AAAH!" Draco yelled in extream fear. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the toilet, and her fingers were moving in a place that should not be in public. He hastily ran out of the booth and out of the bathroom. He glared at the door; 'Women' was spelled in bright gold.

He snorted and ran into the Men's bathroom. This has got to be the worst day of embarressment ever. Draco felt his jaw drop at the person who had his back turned to him, and was doing something with the wall.

Blaise was the only one there, besides him and was hitting it off with a hole in the wall. Draco was mentally scarred for ever, first he came, then Pansy was working her way to it and so it seemed with Blaise, his best bud.

"Merlin!" he cried out in frustration and left the bathroom. He walked to the booth were Amy was waiting. Amy's eyes almost buldge out when she saw that his zipper was open. Frankily, Draco did not cared and sneered at her.

"We're leaving," he said shortly. Amy couldn't take her eyes off it, her jaw wide open. "We are?" she said bluntly.

Draco sneered again and dragged her out of the booth by he arm. "Yes, we are," he said and glared at her before she could say otherwise.

Amy let him drag her out of the Three Broomsticks before telling him that his fly was open. "Um, this may not be the best time, but your fly is-" Amy swallowed when he stopped to glare at her. "open," she said in a tiny voice.

Draco shook his head. "I don't care, lets get out of here."

When they arrived at school, students were giving Draco an odd look. Well, he did had his fly open, and _something_ white was all around it. Draco just gave them all a death glare; they almost peed their pants. Amy was having a hard time not to feel embarrased or laugh uncontrollable. She settled on just showing her very red face when walking next to Draco. He seemed to murder everyone by just flickering his eyelashes at them. It was scary.

The Slytherin common room wasn't far from them anymore. Amy let out a sigh of relief after that uncomfortable silence and entered the Slytherin common room. Draco didn't even said good bye and left to the boys dormitory. Amy looked around for someone but saw no one. She shrugged and left the room for the library; knowing Virginia would probably be there, the little bookwurm.

After some mindless wondering around the corridors of Hogwarts, Amy finally found the sign that said; Library. She had never been there before, why should she? It's not like she had to do homework, or was a complete nerd. She opened the large doors and spotted Virginia immidiately, with her long blonde hair falling into her face. Amy smiled, did not admire the large book shelfs and stomped towards Virginia, who was sitting there unexpectingly.

Amy quietly snook up behind Virginia, her fingers spread out like those of a tiger who was just about to attack its pray. Amy opened her mouth to scare the crap out of Virginia when her friend rose her finger up at super speed.

"Try it and I'll have you send to St. Mungo's in a minute, saying you've lost your brain. Pretty easy to prove, since you actually have very little brain," Virginia threatened Amy, her finger still daringly high in the air. She didn't even moved her eyes from the book she was reading. Amy huffed and sat down across Virginia.

Virginia didn't paid any attention to Amy, her interest was taken by the information the book had about Animagus people. She grinned inwardly when she saw Amy was shifting on her seat. The other blonde was fidgetting on her seat unpatiently and glaring at Virginia.

"Oh, I see, that's how you're going to act," she huffed, crossed her arms and turned her head the other way.

Virginia didn't even blink at her little outburst, she was reading the five sympthons to reconize an Animagus. She was very excited that the book said there was another book that told you how to become one. Amy glared at a Huffelpuf that fell over her feet.

Virginia knew this game, in about 10 seconds Amy would give up and spill all her inner secrets to her. Ah, the advantage of actually knowing her.

Ten ...

Amy squeezed her eyes, trying to figure out why the Librarian was moving her hand up and down. It was giving her wrong thoughts so she quickly adverted her gaze to a pair of nerdy Ravenclaws.

Seven ...

She heard Virginia turning a page, the Huffelpuf fell over another person's feet and top of all, Virginia didn't even acknowledged her. Amy slumped down furter on her seat, itching to just scream at her friend. But she was stubborn, and should be proud of that!

Four ...

Eying the stupid random Huffelpuf with uninteress Amy sighed deeply, uncrossing her arms. Her neck started to hurt from staring only at one direction_. Don't look at her, what ever you do, do not look at her._

One ...

Amy slammed her fist on the table, finally breaking. Her mouth started opening and closing animatedly. Virginia turned another page, not looking up, while Amy blabbered on and on.

"You've got to help me Gin, it's the most embaressing thing I have ever expierenced," Amy whined, pleading her friend to come up with a solution. "Tell me, what exactly did you do?" Virginia said dully, her eyes still fixed on the book.

Amy glared but gave in. "Well, I accidentally poured a cup of very hot coffee on his lap," she swallowed and continued. "He came."

Virginia nodded her head. "_And_?" she urged on. Amy was dumb strucked, what else is there to say? "He came, as in; he got a Duder, and then it snowed!" Amy cried out almost hyperventaling.

A small smile crawled on Virginia's face. "You talk so sweetly," she chooed, still not taking her eyes off the book. Amy crossed her arms again. "You've got to help me with this problem! You have the same!"

Virginia raised her eyebrows. "I do not have problems," she said undignified. "I'm a very optimism person," she said defensivly. Amy leaned back on her seat.

"Oh, so pray tell-," Virginia immidiately dropped her book as her hand shot to Amy's forhead, testing is she was sick. "What is wrong with you?" Amy growled and slapped Virginia's hand away.

"Since when do you say; Pray tell?" Virginia asked, dumbfounded, her eyes all wide and her book forgotten. Amy glared and shook her head, leaning over the table to intimidate Virginia.

"You're going to help me with this problem, mister," emphasizing every word with her finger pointingly at Virginia. Her friend eyed her finger with great annoyance.

"Don't point at me, it's rude, annoying and reminds me of Ronald Weasley," said Virginia coolly. "And it's Miss, not Mister, you idiot," Virginia finally finished, picking up her book and started reading again.

Amy threw her hands up in the air, crying out a little sigh and stomping madly on the floor. "I don't know what to do Virginia. He is surely going to pretend I don't excist after all that castastrophe!" she cried out, getting a mean glare from the Librian.

Virginia's book fell again out of her hands. Once again her hand flying to Amy's forehead to feel if she was all right. "I'm all right, you git," Amy said through gritted teeth, slapping her friend's hand away again.

"Are you sure? You have a new volcabulary," explained Virginia, still looking at Amy if she grew another head.

Amy glared Virginia so forcefully that Virginia blinked. Amy leaned even more over the table, her palm on the table supporting her weight. She grabbed Virginia's tie, yanking her head to hers. She glared once again.

"You." she breathed out in a deadly whisper. "Are. Going. To," Virginia's left eye started twitching and she began to move. "Help. Me," Amy finished, still gripping the tie that strong Virginia was afraid her had might fall off.

Virginia jerked back, letting Amy fall on the floor. "Maybe I have my own problems to figure out yet Amy, if you haven't seen why I randomly jump into empty classrooms," she turned around, her back facing Amy lying on the floor, cursing her in more then five different languages.

"You were selfish, very Slytherish. I'm stubborn, completely Gryffindor. It's not a good combination Amy," she whispered and walked away.

After the fight they got in, Amy retreated to the Slytherin common room, hoping Blaise would be there. They need to have a word together. She peered her head around a corner, looking if Draco was in range. But he wasn't, sighing in relief she saw Blaise sitting at a small table, reading. Amy rolled her eyes. _These guys should be perfect for each other, the nerds._

"Hey Blaise," Amy said and sat down across him, smiling broadly. Her smile only dropped very quickly when she saw what he was reading. "_Cinderella_?" she asked disbelivingly, her jaw dropping.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow and placed the book on the table. He looked at her as if trying to figure out what she's planning. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously. Amy fake smiled again.

"Is that a way to treat a friend?" she asked, feighing hurt. Blaise pointed his finger at her. "Do you define friend as; throwing potatoes in the morning at a person," he said, still pointing at her.

Amy glared at his finger and slapped it away. "Don't point at me, it's rude, annoying and it reminds me greatly of Virginia," she snapped. Blaise growled at her and picked up his book.

"Don't ignore me you git, I'm trying to get a deal here with you," pleaded Amy, showing her infamous puppy dog eyes. Blaise sighed and gave in. "What is it that you want?"

"Your help, Blaise."

"What do I get in return?"

Amy smiled devishly and leaned back in the chair. "Virginia," she said in a whisper, taking joy in Blaise's shocked expression. "Who said I wanted Paltry?" he lied, reading in his book.

Amy rolled her eyes, grabbed the book away from him and threw it somewhere around the common room. "Come on Blaise. You honestly think I am _that_ stupid that I couldn't see what my friend wants?" she asked.

Blaise snorted. "Yes I think you _are_ stupid, almost as stupid as Crabbe over there," Blaise pointed at a large statue standing in a corner, trying to go through the wall. Amy winced as the rock bounced from the wall, and ran back at it. "Well, maybe with a little more brain."

She nodded unconciesly. "Well, how about it? You help me with Dra- erm my problem, and I help you get Virginia to ... like you," and added in a whisper "again."

Blaise smiled and took out his hand. Amy grinned and shook his hand.

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a wonderful day. The bundle of lights peered through the little window in Virginia's dorm, settling on her eyes. A sigh escaped her pink lips and she cracked an eye open. Her vision still a bit blurry, so she opened her other eye. There was something off about the dorm, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Sitting up she looked around; her dorm mates had already left.

Virginia frowned and threw her blanket away from her, stepping out of her bed. Her eyes wandered to her nightstand were her little clock was. At the sight of something else on her nightstand Virginia ran toward it.

A beautiful long single white rose lay on top of her little clock, with a little note attached to that said; _Virginia_. She gasped, picking up the rose and admire it tenderly. She ran her fingers along one of the white petals, brining it up her nose and inhaling the lovely scent.

"Hhmm," she lulled dreamy. Virginia took the little note in her hand, turning it over to see who the sender was. But the note was blank, other than her own name on it. She frowned, did she had a secret admirer? At the back of her mind a little voice said that she was to ugly to have a secret admirer. Virginia shrugged, neatly put the rose in a vase and got into her clothes to go down at breakfast.

When she crawled out of the hole from the portrait, a little Ravenclaw boy was waiting there for someone. When he spotted Virginia he immidiately brightened up and asked if her name was Virginia Elizabeth Paltry.

She scoffed. "Yes, that's my _full_ name, thank you."

The boy raised his eyebrows but holded out his hand. "Someone told me to give this to; Virginia Elizabeth Paltry," he gave a note to Virginia, who stared in wonder. The boy left her alone with the note. Curiosity got the better her and she opened it.

No. You're not too ugly to have a secret admirer. It said.

"_Funny_," she wondered out loud, shoving the note into her pocket. Only four people knew Virginia by her full name. That was herself, her parents and ... Virginia narrowed her eyes.

"Amy!" she yelled suddenly. Of course, the little git wanted to play tricks on her mind. She scoffed again and decided to skip breakfast as she stomped all the way down to the library.

Amy Bella Lee was sitting peacefully at the Slytherin table. She drank up her morning milk and eyed Blaise as he frantically looked around the Great Hall. Amy sighed heavily and smacked him over the head.

"Could you _be_ anymore obvious!?" she hissed at him for his stupidiness. The black haired boy muttered a small sorry under his breath, his eyes still looking around.

"You still remember what you have to do right?" she asked dully, repeating this for the tenth time that day. "Yes. Yes again, because I know you're going to ask me again the next thirty seconds," he replied sarcastically.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for repeating the plan. I'm just trying to make sure nothing can go wrong," she pointed out, her eyes looking at Blaise.

Blaise let out an undignified snort. "What, you'd expect that I'm going to screw this up?"

"Well, yes."

"Thank you _so_ much for your confident," he replied and earned a snicker from Amy. It was just one of those sarcastic days at the Slytherin table. Amy turned back to her milk. _Without Draco_. She noted.

This could easily be the worst morning ever. It could even turn out in the worst day ever if this kept going. Virginia looked over her book and glanced at Draco Malfoy who was sitting opposite her. How it turned out this way was beyond her. She was just scowling in her own with her copy of _Sleeping Beauty _when another scowling person sat opposite of her, reading his _1000 Ways To Crack Your Enemy_.

It had been thirty whole minutes, and they were the only ones there that early in the Library. Probably the rest of the Hogwarts population was at Hogsmeade or at the Great Hall.

Virginia shifted on her spot. Why did he sat there? Couldn't she just scowl on her own anymore? What the hell happened to the world.

"God, I can't take it anymore. Why are you sitting here, Malfoy?" Virginia asked. Her voice sounded very hard in her ears because of the long silence. The blonde haired boy looked up and scowled at her.

"Mind your own buisiness, Paltry," he spat back, returning to his book. "I am your buisiness Malfoy. I'm very close to the object that is causing you to look unpretty," she replied, her scowl vanishing. Draco settled on ignoring her.

"Malfoy, stop being unpretty!" Virginia was being weird, she knew. Draco ignored her once more. Virginia glared at him. "Fine. Let's just see how you will scowl more tomorrow after I have told everyone in Gryffindor how your little date went." That caught his attention. His scowl vanished and a smirk replaced it.

"You're a Gryffindor. They don't do that," he replied smugly, seemly very sure of himself. Virginia wanted to pound him in the ground. "Well obviously you have never met a Gryffindor girl who is about to PMS any minute now," she bit back, her fairytale forgotten on the table.

Draco stood up, towering Virginia. She didn't let herself by intimidated by his height; she also stood up. Which made barely any diffrence with her small frame. "I don't think you will."

Virginia began a staring contest with him. "Try me."

Gray against blue. Blonde against blonde. Virginia smiled and sat down. "Ok, what's the plan?" she asked, looking up at Draco expactingly. He frowned at her. "What plan?" he asked in confusion. The blonde girl was definantly weird.

"Well, how you're going to get along with Amy. So that Amy can get along with me," she smiled up at him, as if it made perfect sense.

Draco stood there blankly. He greatly resembled one of those farting rocks. He shook his head and left Virginia alone at the library; her smile was replaced with a scowl again. Maybe this was turning out to be the worst day ever.

She dug around in her schoolbag to find a pencil and parchment to draw on. Her hand touched something unknown. Virginia frowned and grabbed the unknown object out of her bag. It was a tiny golden heart, which you could open. Before she could even consider to open it, it sprang open and tiny red confettie burst out of it.

The little heart gave a little 'Laaa' and closed again. Virginia was smiling despise herself, the golden heart was rather funny and cute. She turned it over, there was an inscription carved into the heart; _Only three away_. It said. Virginia frowned and shoved it into her pocket with the note. Amy was beginning to get a little to weird.

Deciding to wonder around the castle, she gathered all her things and left the library.

"Plan B, plan B!" Amy shrieked into Blaise's ear. Blaise was half deaf and glared at her. "Hello, I'm sitting right next to you!" he gained another smack over his head.

"Plan B!" she shrieked once more. "What in the world is plan B?" asked Blaise irritated.

Amy grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him, hard. "Thát is plan B!" she squeaked and pointed at a blonde boy heading their way. Blaise raised his eyebrows and looked back at Amy. "Well, you made it clear that plan B is Draco, but what the hell is wrong with that?" he asked, glancing at Draco who almost was at the Slytherin table.

Amy gave him a death glare and smacked him over the head, again. "I told you that you would screw it up! Now go on and do what we've been talking about the last few hours!" Amy pushed Blaise away from her, who growled at her and ran over to Draco.

"Ey mate!" he called out. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him as his friend called him 'mate'. "What is it that you want, Zabini," using his last name for effect. Somehow, last morning event came popping in his head. He never knew Blaise was a stud.

"What's up with you? You only use my last name when you're really pissed," Blaise replied and frowned at Draco, who still had his scowl on his face. "Are you born with that face?" asked Blaise and smirked up at him.

"No, it got stuck this way after seeing _yours_," replied Draco incrediously. "Now mate, lets go to the men's room and pretend there for a second we're girls."

"Zabini, I'm a teenager with bloody outraged hormones. Do you _really want me _to go with you to the bathroom?" Draco asked with a strict face. Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled him from the Slytherin table, to the men's room.

"What is wrong with you?" said Draco after being pulled into one of the booths. "Same question for you. You're using my last name; which leads to yesterday. Which leads to; date gone bad. What happened?"

Draco just glared at him. Did he really want to know that he had seen him masturbating against a wall? "We were at the Three Broomsticks," he began.

Blaise stood still, waiting for him to finish. "Bloody teenage hormones decided to show up so I rushed into the toilet. Saw Parkinson doing something that has scarred me for life, next I saw you," he finished.

Blaise didn't seem to make a connection when he said 'next I saw you'. "Then why didn't you say to me that you needed help?" Draco snorted and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Zabini, you were _not_ in the _state_ to even utter a _word_ to me, except maybe _harder_," Draco said and glared at his dumb friend, how could he not catch on what he ment?

His friend looked at him expectingly. Was he even paying attention to what he was saying? "Blaise," Draco barked. "Yeah?" he replied lazily. "Next time, go shag Paltry, and not a bloody hole in the wall."

Now he knew what he was talking about. Blaise turned rather scarlet and quickly left the booth and the bathroom. Finally, Draco was left alone with his peace. But when he tried to walk out of the booth, the door crashed in his face and he heared a faint 'sorry' in the background.

"Merlin, that hurts," Draco overreacted and grabbed his nose. He looked up and saw the red face of Virginia Paltry. She was mumbling something about making the men and woman sign more clearly, she said sorry again and skipped out of the bathroom.

Today was a bad day.

God, I can't believe I keep hurting Slytherins! In the most unexpected places too. Virginia was thinking deeply at the Quidditch pit. The Gryffindor team was having the try-outs for today. Something with the position Chasers being open, she heard Ginny nag about it all week long. She tried to find Ginny between all players, but they were going a little to fast.

Then she noticed the red hair up in the sky. Virginia smiled and waved, hoping Ginny could see her. And she did, Ginny waved back and made a long dive with her broom, pulling up just when she was about to crash against the ground. Virginia stood there in aw as Ginny hovered toward her.

"Wow, if they don't pick you out to be a Chaser, I'm going to stalk them until they do," said Virginia, encouring her friend. "Well, I'm not as good as the former Chasers, but I try," Ginny smiled.

"Hey, do you like to give it a try?" she asked. Virginia blinked. Her ass on a broom? Never. "This broom is build that if you sit on it, it will give you extra pleasure while flying."

"Give me that broom."

Virginia snatched the broom away from Ginny and sat herself comfortable on it. She looked at Ginny expactingly, as if to give her instructions. Ginny shrugged and pointed up.

"Just lift yourself from the ground," she said. Virginia nodded and grabbed hold of the broom, she lifted her feet from the ground, and amazingly she was hovering. She squealed and pulled the broom up. What she didn't expected was to zoom toward the sky in high speed.

"AAIIIII!" she yelled out, the wind blowing her almost of the broom. She held on tightly and tried to figure out how to change direction. Virginia pushed the broom down, which made its direction turn towards the ground. This was not good, Virginia hated the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach, and she saw the field coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, something red sizzled just by her ear. She was surprised by this and flipped over her broom, rounding a full 360 degrees. She was back up straight on her broom, still heading towards the ground. Virginia tried to pull up and made it just in time. Now she was hovering about 4 feet of the ground, she saw some redhead run to her, so she decided to stop.

But how?

"Stop!" she commanded it. But it didn't listen. The last thing she saw was a big yellow virtical log in front of her and then everything went black.

"Just leave it there and go," a voice spoke.

"Is she hurt?" another voice spoke.

"No, she's fine. Now leave the stupid thing and _go_," the familiar voice said demandingly.

Virginia lazily opened her eyes and was now staring at a face that belonged to Amy. "Amy?" she said in a croaked voice. Amy smiled at her and tugged some blonde hair of her friend behind her ear.

"You busted against one of the score poles. Knocked you out for the whole day," she explained. Virginia blinked a couple of times, that means today was Monday.

"I thought you and me weren't speaking to each other?" Virginia said softly. Amy nodded but kept smiling. "Well now we are. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I saw you out of the Great Hall, flying up in the sky and down again. You just pulled up in time, but only to crash against one of the score things."

Virginia smiled meekly. "Hey, if I knew how to stop, or control the damn thing, this wouldn't have happened," she defended.

"You know, when I ran at the Quidditch pit, to see if you were still there, Harry Potter came up to me."

Virginia raised her eyebrows. She had seen Harry Potter one or three times in the Gryffindor common room, and he was as ugly as hell, certainly with a stupid scar on his forehead.

"And you know what he said?"

Virginia shook her head. "Tell me."

"I quote; "Hey babe, you know why I am so good at Quidditch? It's because I can get my broom up very fast." Oh god, I wanted to curl up and die at the spot."

Virginia blinked a couple of times before the weels in her head started clicking. She then burst into laughter. "Oh god, that is such the best pick-up line EVER!" she said between laughing.

Amy glared at her. "Yes of course. It was a very good pick-up line, if only it hadn't had two meanings!" This made Virginia laugh even harder. Amy scoffed at her and stood up.

"You can't even feel some symphaty for me, how rude," said Amy and left the Hospital Wing.

All day long had Virginia been finding secret presents from her 'secret admirer'. She was in a bad mood at the end of the day, because she didn't like secret admirers. They were like a pest. More like stalkers that keep sending you gifts so they could make you like them if you would meet them. That's why she hated them so much.

"Bloody pests, making me speak bloody english, in a bloody english accent," she mumbled under her breath while going to Professor Gellar's class.

While there, Amy was sitting innocently in a corner. "You," warned Virginia as she poked out her finger. "Stop sending me these, these _things_!"

Amy smiled as innocently as she could. "Me? How could you think of such things!" Amy said in a high pitched voice and fluttered her eyelashes at Virginia. Virginia growled at her and glared.

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop sending me bloody gifts, CAUSE IT'S MAKING ME SPEAK BLOODY ENGLISH!" Virginia burst out. She breathed in and calmly seated herself on one of the chairs.

How was Amy supposed to know that the stubborn blonde girl hated secret admirers? _Well, there goes plan A._

Professor Gellar entered the room and immidiately yelled a hex at them both. Soon, both their wands flew out of their pockets, and landed in his left hand. Amy and Virginia were pissed and stood up, glaring at the young Professor.

"What the hell!?" they yelled both at once. Gellar swallowed and smiled weakly at them. "It's the Expelliarmus hex. When using it, it will disarm anyone in range," he explained quickly after seeing the girls's faced. He quickly gave them back their wands.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled out Virginia randomly. Strangely enough, two wands flew into her left hand. She smiled triumpantly and grinned at them both.

"Very good, Miss Paltry," complimented Gellar and took back his own wand. Virginia threw Amy's wand at her and she quickly catched it. Amy glared at the blonde and raised her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" And both two wands flew into her hand. Amy grinned at seeing both Virginia's face and that of Gellar. "Very good Miss Lee, now give them back," he almost snapped at her.

Amy threw them back both their wands and looked at Virginia, challeging her. Virginia narrowed her eyes and raised her wand the same time as Amy's.

"_Expalliarmus_!" they both yelled. In confusion, both wands were thrown to a random spot, unlucky for Gellar who was standing at the random spot. He squeaked something in a high voice and doubled over, grabbing his dear family jewls for life.

"Class d-dismissed," he managed to squeak out. Both blondes with two red cheeks fled the room.

Blaise Zabini was standing in front of the door, waiting for Amy to come out and quickly jumped out of the way before the door hit his face. He sighed out with relief, only to be trampled over by two girls with large heels.

The two blondes didn't even noticed and left a very enjuired Blaise and Gellar on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everything was back to normal again the next week. Blaise kept his promise and forced Draco to hang out with Amy again. Virginia has gone back to the old routine to kick Blaise in his nuts if he tried to be nice to her, yes; everything was still as normal as ever.

Except, not everything lasts forever. So, no one was surprised when everything made an abrubt turn to a diffrent direction. It had all started with two blonde girls, on a normal sunday morning in the library.

Virginia was calmly reading her book; _Snow White_ when Amy sat opposite of her. Amy seemed different today, certainly when she was smiling at Virginia.

"Good morning and what is it that you want?" Virginia asked dully, Amy was probably after something. But Amy kept smiling. "Good morning to you too," she replied.

It was the first time Amy had said good morning to Virginia.

Virginia looked at Amy with big eyes. Something must happened last night. "Did you and Malfoy had another date?" she asked and frowned as her friend kept smiling the barbie doll face.

"Did I?" she asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question," Virginia snapped at her. What _did_ happened last night? Amy still smiled. "What are you reading?"

Never did Amy asked that question, since Virginia was the one interested in books. She narrowed her eyes and observed the person that sat in front of her. She came to two conclusions. One, she had sex for the first time, or two she didn't get it. Although, those conclusions weren't quite right, because Amy kept smiling and staring at her. It was creepy.

"You're being creepy," Virgnia stated, eying the barbie remake.

"Do I?"

"Let me guess. Last night only excisted of Duders and Snow?" Virginia said and leaned back in her chair with a grin. Amy looked at Virginia questionly. "It is still Summer, why should it snow?"

That was one big mistake. This was _not_ Amy, or this was Amy that was playing a huge joke on her. She decided to test it.

"Amy, what is the Imperious curse?" Virginia asked suspisciously. She herself knew about those unforgivable curses, but Amy was a dimwit and did not.

Amy smiled at Virginia. "It is one of the three unforgivable curses," she answered without hesitation. _Bingo_.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Blaise Zabini I want to speak with him in the library," Virginia said quickly. Amy smiled and nodded. "Sure thing!" and she left the library.

Virginia was left alone thinking. Amy was not Amy, for she was not acting like Amy would act, thus not being Amy. _Does that even makes sence_? She sighed. This wasn't one of those jokes Amy would play. Normally, she would crack under the pressure and spill everything out to Virginia. And normally, she would play things that involes others, not chaging herself.

She had only two conclusions right now. First being that some one took over the form of Amy, something with the name of polyjuice pottion or was she under the Imperious curse. Well, in about one hour, one of the conclusions could be the truth.

Shortly after that, Blaise shuffled into the library, looking around him as if some monster would come out of the shadows and grab him. He spotted Virginia and slowly made it towards her table. Virginia glared at him.

"Gods, if I wanted to castrate you, I would have already done it," she swelled as Blaise sat farthest of her. Blaise winced at her voice and slumped into his chair, fear writtin all over his face. Virginia sighed and leaned back.

"What did Amy say to you?" she decided to ask.

Blaise frowned at her. "She said that you wanted to see me, and may I ask why?"

Virginia shrugged, she was not so sure that it was some one else or the Imperious curse. "Did she seemed strange to you?"

"Well, now that you asked. She said good morning and kept smiling to me. Why?"

"The reason I wanted to speak with you is to see if I was not the only one she was being weird to," explained Virginia and stared into his hazel eyes. "I've come to a conclusion."

Blaise, who sat there dumbfounded made a voice which sounded a lot like; huh? Virginia rolled her eyes at him. "Come one you git, _I'm_ the blonde one, not _you_!"

He still looked at her weirdly. "Amy is not Amy, Blaise, I think some one is playing a trick on us with a polyjuice potion or Amy is being influence with the Imperious curse," Virginia said in one breath. Finally, Blaise seemed to catch on.

"Breathe women - Don't women me! - why would you think that?" he asked and folded his arms, staring at her. She shrugged. "I'm her best friend, of course I would notice if she's not her regular self."

"So you think some Death Eater is taking over the school by having Amy under the Imperious curse?" he added. Virginia raised her eyebrows. "What's a Death Eater?"

"You don't know what a Death Eater is!?" he cried out, baffled with the thought of somebody at Hogwarts that doesn't know what a Death Eater is. Virginia shook her head. "By the sound of it, I suggest something evil?"

Blaise nodded his head. "Death Eaters are the followers of the Dark Lord."

"Who's the Dark Lord?"

If the was an Anime were you could have your eyes out of your head, then those of Blaise would probably be at Hogsmeade. "You do not know who the Dark Lord is!?"

"Stop making me feel like I know nothing! No I don't know who the friggin' bastard is, 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE BLOODY BASTARD!" Virginia swelled with anger as she glared at Blaise. "Look what you made me do! You made me talk bloody english!"

Blaise found this very amusing and smirked up at her as Virginia stood up, towering him with her tiny height. Blaise also stood up, over towering her with his tall frame. He grinned as she calmed down.

"What do we do?" she asked in a tiny voice, staring down at the table. "Nothing," he replied simply. Virginia looked up and glared at him. "Figures, you're a Slytherin with a cold heart," she said coldly and turned away from him.

Soon she turned back again and clamped herself around Blaise's leg, crying out; "On second thought; I like Slytherins with cold hearts! MARRY ME!"

Blaise was stunned and looked at her with very big eyes. He tried to shake her off of his leg, but she had a very tight grip on his leg. "PLEASE! MARRY ME!" she cried out again and tightened her grip on him even more.

"Merlin, my leg is going to fall off if you don't loosen your grip! Get off of me!" he yelled, making a dance with his legs that looked a lot like the "Hula" as he tried to shake Virginia off his leg.

Finally, Virginia let go of his leg and stared at him as if she wanted him to save her. Save her from what?

"Sorry," she mumbled and quickly left the library.

Soon as she was out of the library Virginia quickly stood against the wall, her back flat against it. The wannabe fangirl action she just did, was not her. God no, she would never do that. Virginia swallowed, she couldn't control herself anymore, somebody said to her that she had to grab his leg and ask him to marry you. She didn not want to do that, but did it either way. And that is what scares her, because those are the sympthons of the Imperious curse.

She quietly waited for the doors the open. Because she knew someone had to be there, besides herself and Blaise. The library had been empty the whole morning, that's why Virginia liked to be there in the mornings.

Then, the doors flew open and Blaise walked out. She almost pulled him back to the wall, but what if he was under the Imperious curse too? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Blaise!" she called out, stepping away from the wall. He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, but ..." Virginia trailed off and swiftly kneeded him in his groin. His eyes windened and he doubled over in pain.

"Must .. always ... in the .. groin ?" he managed to squeak out as he sat on his knees, while holding something tight. Virginia smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, had to know if you were yourself," she said and kneelded next to him. He slightly jerked when she sat next to him. "Some one is up to something, and I'm going to find out who it is, now come here," she said and pulled his arm back to the wall.

Blaise made this noisy sound as if afraid to be touched by her. Virginia rolled her eyes and straightened her back against the wall. Blaise was whimpering softly while recovering from his meeting with Virginia's knee. She made a hushing noice at him and stared fixtly at the door.

Almost right after when Blaise stopped whimpering, the doors opened and out walked; Pansy Parkinson. Virginia heard herself cursing under her breath as she eyed the Slytherin turning the opposite direction of where they were hiding. When Pansy turned into a corner Blaise tugged Virginia's robe.

"Is it ... okay to talk ... now?" he wheezed, hands still between his tighs. Virginia nodded and pulled him out of the shadows. "You know, I always wanted a girlfriend who tags me along everywhere she goes," Blaise comented sarcastically. Virginia dropped his hand and glared at him.

"Why. Can't. You. See. The. Dilemma!?" Empazising every word with a poke in his chest with her index finger. He glared at her finger. "Stop poking me, it's rude, annoying and reminds me of Amy," said Blaise while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Dude, the school is being harresed by Pansy Parkinson who knows how to do the Imperious curse!" Virginia yelled out, franatically waving her hands in the air.

The unexpected is never expected, there for Virginia was comepletely stunned of shock when she entered the Great Hall. Hundreds of men in dark robes with a white mask on their face were pointing their wands at teachers and students. There was an ugly man with an ugly face standing in the middle of it. He was talking but Virginia couldn't seem to hear what.

So she sneaked up in the crowd of students and tried to get closer. The students were acting weird, they were standing there like sort of zombies. When she got closer she could hear the man's voice.

"I want him now!" he yelled at no one particular. Where was Dumbledore when you need him?

"What's going on?" Virginia whispered to a students next to her. But the students didn't gave any answer, so she asked the person in front of her. But he didn't gave any answer either. She raised her eyebrows, were they under the Imperious cure or something?

She decided to go back to the Gryffindor tower. When she got there, almost all Gryffindors looked up and pointed their wands at her. Virginia swallowed and shook her head.

"Please lower your wands, I'm not under the Imperious curse or something," she said weakly in an attempt to lower their wands. Ginny stepped out of the crowd and looked at Virginia.

"I think she's telling us the truth guys," Ginny said slowly as she observed Virginia. Harry Potter stood in front, glaring at her. "Even though, I do not trust her and she will stay here all time," he said and lowered his wand.

The rest of the Gryffindors also lowered their wands and got back to talking to each other. Virginia tugged on Ginny's robe. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

Ginny turned to her smiled meekly. "We are not sure yet, but Death Eaters have run over the school! They are putting Imperious curses on everyone, also I heard from Parvati that they even killed some one!"

Virginia looked at Ginny with big eyes. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know ..." Ginny trailed off and looked at the trio. "I do know Voldemort wants Harry. Almost every Gryffindor is in here right now."

"Who's Voldemort?" Virginia blurted out. The whole room fell quiet. "What? I don't know who the bastard is!" she explained to them and glared at the Gryffindors.

"He's an evil wizard," Ginny stated simply. Virginia rolled her eyes. "Lets just say Avada Kedavra, and the show is over!"

"It's not that simple! Besides, it is one of the unforgiveable's," said Ginny. Virginia walked up to Harry and tapped on his shoulder. "Could you hurry up, 'cause my best friend there is being controlled by a mindless bastard."

Suddenly, someone appeared from the portait hole. All wands were drawed again and pointed at the person. The person was in a long black robe and pointed a wand at Harry.

"Avada Ked-" Suddenly, a randomly biscuit hit his ugly face. He growled and tried again. "Avada Kedavr-!" Another biscuit hit him in his face. "AVADA KEDAVR - WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!?" the man burst out and finally decided to say; _Crucio_.

But by the time the word left his mouth, all Gryffindors had attacked the guy with the most horrible hexes. It wasn't a man anymore, nor was it even a person.

Harry kicked the guy and looked around for the mysterious biscuit thrower. All Gryffindors looked at Virginia who was standing there with a guilty expression on her face.

"What?" she asked after the room fell silence. "It's the Muggle way," she defended and stared fixactly at Harry who was glaring at her. He marched up to her.

"What in the world happened to make you _think_ that throwing _biscuits_ at a _Death Eater_ was a _good idea_!?"

"Well eh, it's because ... ah screw you dude!" Virginia swelled and threw a biscuit in Harry's face before racing out of Gryffindor Tower.

She wished she hadn't done that. Because there was the ugly guy that was in the middle of the Great Hall just a few minutes ago. He was standing there in the corridor, staring at her and raising his wand. Virginia shrieked and did the only thing possibly; she floored the guy.

Virginia tackled the guy to the ground, his wand flying out of his grip. She held him by his throat and glared in his red eyes.

"Don't you ever," she threatened, before doing one of her specialities; kneeing a guy. "Draw a wand on me, Mister."

She hold on tight on his robes and made a flip with him, so that he was on top now. But as soon as he was on top, Virginia kicked him in his guts and he flew across the corridor. She quickly stood up, grabbing his wand and disappearing from sight.

Virginia's heart was thodding hard in her chest as she ran towards the Great Hall. She didn't get it why those Gryffindors were always called 'brave' when all they could do was hide and accuse her for not choosing the right attack methode. She finally reached the Great Hall before some one tackled her so she crashed against the doors, causing it to open and flew across the Great Hall with her attacker on her back.

Everything went still as the two figures lay there on the floor before the person grabbed the wand out of her hand and getting off of her.

"See this," he said with a deeply cold voice. "A Gryffindor with absolutely no respect towards the Dark Lord," he snapped coldly at her. Virginia raised her eyebrows and tried to scramble up, but the man placed a foot on her back so she couldn't even budge away.

"Dark Lord my bloody arse," Virginia whispered and twitched, this guy was getting on her nerves, making her speak English again. She smiled evily to herself and turned her upper body.

"Dude, some one who just got floored by a Muggle Born, shouldn't think so highly of himself," she snapped sarcastically back. The red eyes glared at her and stood more forcefully on her, causing her to turn around again.

"How dare you offend the Dark Lord," he said coldly. "Could you stop with the Dark Lord, what the hell is your name anyway!?" Virginia said in a muffled voice beneath his foot.

A few whispers took place as she made her statement. Virginia rolled her eyes. If this guy was so feared by everyone, then why had she just floored him and even kneeded him? He's a wuss.

"Well, I suppose that after all, you're a Muggle Born, you wouldn't know my name. But everyone needs to know the name of the Dark Lord-"

"God, just say the name, don't make an entire speech of it," Virginia commented dully.

Silence.

"Voldemort."

"Well _Voldemort_, I think I'll call you Voldie from now on, it's more cute that way. Do you have a strong backbone?" Virginia asked, still under his foot. Voldemort laughed at her and planted his foot deeper in her spine, making her cringe in pain.

"Why would you want to know, little girl?" he asked amused, leaning on his leg that he had placed on her. Virginia chuckled. "Because you're gonna need it."

In one swift moment, she had kicked him between an open area that appeared right after he stepped on her. He immidiately crawled back and she made a salto backward to land on her feet again.

She glared at him and ignored all the wands that were pointing at her. Virginia drew her wand at him, but she heard someone shouting the disarming hex so her wand flew goodbye.

And after that, she was being pulled into the crowd, and someone drew a wand on her. Saying the unforgivable curse; Crucio.

It felt like thousands of knifes stabbed her over and over again and soon she began to scream it out loud. The pain increased and Virginia got tears in her eyes, the pain was unbearable. But then it stopped and she collapsed on the ground, a few sighs escaping her mouth.

Virginia didn't noticed why the person had stopped but suddenly she heart a voice she could pick out of a thousand voices.

"You scum bag! How dare you use that on the best friend of Amy Lee!?" Her friend yelled at the top of her lunge, her wand was pointing at Voldemort.

But soon, her wand was being pulled out of her hands too. There were just too many Death Eaters around. Where were Draco and Blaise when you need them?

Voldemort smirked at Amy who was glaring back at him. He slowly walked up to her and raised his wand, but soon another voice called him out.

"Who loves you Volders?!" Virginia chirped as she stood in the front row, smiling up at him. Voldemort turned around and almost looked puzzled by the young girl. As he turned around again, his wand was out of his hand.

"WHO STOLE-" Amy tugged on his robes and pointed at the ground were his wand lay, broken in two pieces. He went red there for a second, before turning white again. Amy pointed at a Death Eater that was standing close by.

"_He_ did it! I saw him pulling out your wand and breaking it! He's a corrupted Death Thingie!" she explained, her finger strongly pointing at a man named Lucius Malfoy.

Strangely, Voldemort listened and turned to Lucius, who was almost peeing in his pants after been giving the look from Voldemort. "Me!? It was ... him!" Lucius pointed at Draco who was now randomly sitting on the ground on the front row.

When someone mentioned his name, he looked up with this angelic innocent face.

He looked at his own father. "MUMSEY!?" he screeched, putting his hands together and praying to Merlin.

And suddenly, Voldemort regained a new wand and pointed it at Draco, who was scared to death. A Huffelpuf student that goes by the name Iris stepped in front of him, because she felt sorry for him. Voldemort glared at the girl and yelled out; AVADA KEDAVRA! And in an instant, a flash of green surrounded the girl and she fell limp on the floor.

Not soon after that did he got a small round paper in his eye. Voldemort yelped and stumbled back a bit, coming closer to Amy.

Amy whistled innocently and looked at Virginia, who had a biscuit in her hand and threw it at Voldemort. It hit him square on his head and he got even _more_ close to Amy. He looked around for the mysterious biscuit thrower.

"Wow," Amy breathed as her eyes were looking at something _else_. "Dude, I think that creepy rat a like man has a crush on you," Amy stated.

Voldemort turned around and was now red. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Amy cocked her head to the side. "That guy, I think he wouldn't say no to a bit of a SM party with you."

Virginia squealed with delight. "Can I come? I'll drag Blaise to it to be my partner."

Voldemort was in the state to kill someone, well he already did so probably he's even in much more worse of a state. He looked at a Death Eater named 'Wormtail' and noticed that he was having a Duder and had some drool sliding off his face.

"WORMTAIL!?" Voldemort yelled out, baffled by the thought he was giving Wormtail pleasure, by just being a _man_. While Amy and Virginia were staring at each other, Draco peed his pants.

Suddenly, Voldemort was overthrown in cheerful confetti and being hit over and over again by some biscuits. And on top of that, they were throwing rice at him.

Virginia, who annoymously throwing biscuits at Voldie, she also was constantly hitting Blaise (who ran away from Draco's pee) in his middle leg. The record was up to 8 now.

Virginia stopped throwing biscuits after she had finally noticed that she had been hurting Blaise all along. She quickly mumbled a sorry and looked at the Great Hall doors, where she could see a peek of red hair sticking out of it.

"NOW STOP THIS BLOODY NONSEN!- oh -" Voldie was cut off abrubtly by an Amy who had managed to get his 'snake' out of his trousers and _bite_ in it. Hard. Voldie shrieked and jumped around, trying to get Amy off of his 'snake'. And by the time the other Death Eaters could help their wuss, Virginia stepped in front of him.

She smirked at him. "Wuss," she commented before abrubtly turning around and pointing at the Great Hall doors. "ATTACK!"

The Great Hall was being overun by Gryffindors all over the place. They were shouting expilliarmus at everybody; also putting a full binding hex on the ones that had no wand. Virginia smirked as all the Gryffindors concoured the Death Eaters and were now all pointing their wand at Voldemort. Out of nowhere, Harry Potter stepped up.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter," Voldemort spat out with disgust, he earned another biscuit thrown at his head. "I'm going to kill you Voldemort, and all these can witness the fall of the Dark Lord," Harry said seriously and pointed his wand.

They were disturbed by some cracking and they turned to look at two blondes who had suddenly pulled up a chair and were eating popcorn. "Oh, don't mind us! Keep going!" said Virginia.

Harry shook his head and poked his wand into Voldemort's rotten neck. "You - Will - DIE!"

Voldemort laughed out coldly. "You can't kill me with magic, you just can't Potter," he smirked up at him. Virginia rolled her eyes and kicked Harry in his back, causing his wand to go through the neck of Voldemort. He was at instant dead.

"Well then, can't do magic, do it the Muggle way," she said dully and returned to her seat and passed some popcorn over to Amy.

Everyone was silent as they saw The Boy Who Lived pulling his wand out of Voldemort's limp body. Harry stumbled a few paces back, stumbling over Iris' dead body, but catched himself in time. No one made a sound, minus the cracking of the popcorn from the girls.

"Is it over?" Amy asked sadly, she wanted to see more of a fight, then her friend pushing Potter so he could kill the ugly man. Harry looked at her and glared.

"Search for the teachers, and keep a close eye on these Death Eaters," he commanded.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson tackled Harry to the ground and smacked him in his face. "HOW DARE YOU KILL THE DARK LORD!" Another smack. "HOW DARE YOU!?" A harder smack. And suddenly, Parkinson was being pulled off him and mysteriously exploded. Harry was too confused to say anything. Amy and Virginia smiled innocently to eachother while they hid the fireworks behind their backs.

"Finally, the drama is over," Amy sighed at Virginia, while dropping the fireworks onthe ground. "Yeah, you can say that again," said Virginia and threw hers on top of Amy's.  
  
--

Dumbledore was found in a toilet booth with both Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
--

A/N: For those who still don't know what Duder stands for, it is having a _Boner_. Yes, Duder is a codeword for a boy having a _boner_. Also .. erm ... when the boy gets a Duder, and _comes_ we call it _snowing_ and the liquid we call _snow_. Are you still following me?


End file.
